DBZ at Meredith High School2
by morganbriefs
Summary: The Sequel!! This time the gang's going to....'Camp?!' UPDATED LAST CHAPTER ( 19 )!!. I know the characters may be OOC but it's an A/U, fanfiction and they're in High School, so don't expect Vegeta to be a killer!! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

****

DBZ at Meredith High School - 2

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DBZ

IN CASE YOU DON'T NOTICE OR ANYTHING, I HAVE A FEW THINGS I'D LIKE TO ADD BEFORE YOU GO ON WITH MY STORY:

1. I KNOW VEGETA NEVER IN A THOUSAND LIFETIMES IS MORE INTELLIGENT THAN BULMA...BUT IN MY STORY I LIKE TO THINK HE IS...BESIDE I NEED IT TO BE THAT WAY SO I CAN DEVELOP THE STORY BETTER. 

2. I KNOW THAT VEGETA CAN'T AND DOESN'T DANCE. I KNOW HE IS NOT SWEET, AND I KNOW HE IS NOT GENTLE. BUT ONCE AGAIN AND IN BIG BOLD LETTERS ' **THIS IS MY STORY AND I DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CHOOSE IF YOU WANT TO READ IT OR NOT' **DON'T REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY UNLESS IT IS FOR THE BETTER. IF YOU WANT TO DO A STORY WHERE HE IS LESS BRILLIANT, WHERE HE DOESN'T DANCE AND WHERE HE ISN'T SWEET...**GO AHEAD AND DO IT. **

****

Name

1

2

3

4

5 

6

Goku

Math

English

Science

Spanish

Lunch

Ph. Ed

Vegeta

Science 

Math

English 

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Chichi

Math

Econ.

Science

English

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Krillin

Science 

English

Math

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

18

Math

Spanish

English

Science 

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Bulma

Science 

Econ.

English

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Yamcha

Spanish

English

Science 

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

1st Period - Math 

" Did you just see that?" asked Chichi in her unexplainable tone. Goku was glancing elsewhere. 

" Goku are you listening to me?" she asked angered. Goku looked at her lost in some kind of trance

" What?" he replied. Chichi was about to pop out one of her dramatic Drama Queen award winner scenes when 18 made her way in, and sat on a chair before Chichi's. 

" Hey, Chi. I think I've been hearing too much about....Bulma and Vegeta?" she asked. Chichi's eyes widened. 

" I saw them kissing on the hallway right before my very own eyes!! What the heck was that all about?" 

" Surely they seem to be having a great time together...." 

" I know. It's like they became a couple or something in three days?" 

" Well...I wouldn't know. I mean, you know about Vegeta...he's always like this and it lasts about a whole day at school the maximum..."

" Oh...18. That's a rude thing to say....Lets just hope the best for Bulma...she has just entered the 'bumpy ride' contest. We'll just see if she wins..." 

" I sure hope so. I wouldn't want her to get hurt..." 

" We all want that..." stated Chichi. The remained silenced when the math teacher made his entrance. 

" Good morning students..." he asked cheerfully....no one replied, instead some students groaned while other ones yawned. The teacher continued. 

" Well....looks like everyone had a rough week end....Anyway. I wanted to let you guys know the news.....we're going to a Camp this weekend. All senior students. I wish of you no buts, no regrets and no whining please. You're all grown up and that is the least we will expect from you....." everyone in the classroom held their places real tense. 

" It's not a survival.." added the teacher. The whole classroom sighed hard and relaxed their muscles. 

" Well, this makes it a lot better now.....I don't want to go to some school camp..." whined Chichi. 

" Me either.." agreed 18. 

" Well I want to!! Sounds like fun!!" stated Goku cheerfully. The two girls fell backwards. 

" Oh honestly Goku, you can be such a baby sometimes!!" remarked Chihi. 

" Well, don't worry Chichi.." started 18. " I'm sure we'll have fun and everything..I mean...don't tell me you're about to think that going to camp is the end of the world..."

" Well....no, but then again...in camps I have to take a bath in a shower that everyone uses and the food is not totally great in there. Beside of the fact that they divide us so Goku will be in a tent and I will be in other one....it's not fair..."

" I think it is fair, considering you're not supposed to do whatever it is that you do out there..." stated the teacher behind them. Goku smiled sheepishly while Chichi and 18 slumped lower on their seats, trying to hide themselves out of the embarassment. The teacher went on with the information of the Camp field trip. 

1st Period - Science 

" Krillin....I don't think you'll probably know but where's Vegeta?" asked Bulma walking towards him. Krillin narrowed his eyes in question. 

" He's always late for Science class....why do you ask?" he asked suspicious. Bulma nodded and sat before him then turned to face him. 

" Well....I was...just...wondering I guess...." 

" Good Morning class....." saluted the teacher. Everyone muffled something back witch was not clear for the teacher since they all replied at the same time. 

" It's great to see you're in a great mood today...I have some news I'd like to give you. You're going to a Camp...tomorrow will be your first day out there-" he was interrupted by the door opening. Bulma's heart skipped a beat when she saw that indeed was Vegeta. He walked all the way to the last row, then sat on the last seat of the row and pulled out his CD player. The teacher sighed hard. 

" Ouji you're late again..." he sated. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. 

" Fine, if you don't care then I won't care either..." stated the teacher giving up on his intent about trying to discipline Vegeta. 

" You should know before you turn to ignore my class...you have a school camp and you're leaving tomorrow..." he stated. Vegeta just glanced then turned away, putting on his headphones and pushing the 'play' button on the CD player. The teacher rolled his eyes and continued. 

" I know you'll probably want to stay elsewhere before really wanting to go, but..." 

the teacher's voice sounded insistinct, when Bulma turned to face Krillin, a seat behind hers. 

" What is that ' Camp' thing?" she asked him. Krillin rolled his eyes and sighed hard. 

" Well...it's like a trip...only we have to stay there until Friday..." 

" Well...that sounds like fun..."

" No it's not. First you have to mount your own tent. Then you have to sleep almost on a bear ground, with the wind sweeping off your sheets and then, to finally begin with, you have to take unpleasant showers with no privacy and the tubs are all filthy, and the food...gosh....the food-"

" Krillin.." she cut him off. " You're starting to scare me..." she stated. Krillin looked to the ground in frutration. 

" It's bad I tell you...it's really bad..." he stated all negative. 

" Well, maybe it is bad if you put it on the negative side of all of it....besides, maybe you didn't give it much thought to the fact that I have capsules. I'll just pack one including everything we need.....we're going to have a blast!" Krillin's face lit up with happiness at her suggestion. 

" That doesn't sound like a bad idea...but how many people are going to be using the capsule?..."

" Well...it's Chichi and Goku, you and 18 plus me and Vegeta. I think there'll be like six of us...." 

" WHAT?!! VEGETA!!?" shouted Krillin, his eyes completely widened. Bulma quickly placed her hand on his mouth, trying to shut him up. 

" Shhh....don't shout. First I have to convince him of going....and I'm not going to be able to do that if you keep ratting me out!!"

" Bulma?" asked Krillin again completely lost. " Why Vegeta? I thought you hated him and thought he was a-"

" A complete moronic asshole that has jerk traits for heritance....I know. Things kind of happened this weekend...we're settled...." she smiled. Krillin's jaw touched the ground and back. 

" What?" she asked nochalantly. Krillin held his possition. 

" Bulma....I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything but....what the hell happened to you?" he asked. Bulma giggled. 

" Oh, Krillin. Don't worry....everything's going to be fine..."

" Well....I just ....hope...you know what you're doing...." 

" I know, and I'm turning around...the teacher's coming...." she stated smiling at him, then turning around. Krillin sighed hard, scratching his head in frustration. 

**************************

More Coming Soon if you like it, ok?!! I hope you liked it, and its not like I'm screaming for you to review...but its just I'd like for you to review...just your opinion about ok? Thanks ^_^ Also, be sure to read 'Great Expectations' is my recently released story. I hope you like it as well, considering its well, my second fanfic with the GT gang. I really do not know much about GT, so it's an A/U, ok. I try to keep characters to play their roles as well, but I don't know them that much so I can't really use them that well. Anyway, please read it ok? and review it, its all I'm asking from you...ok? Thanks again!!


	2. Lets go to Camp!!

Name

1

2

3

4

5 

6

Goku

Math

English

Science

Spanish

Lunch

Ph. Ed

Vegeta

Science 

Math

English 

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Chichi

Math

Econ.

Science

English

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Krillin

Science 

English

Math

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

18

Math

Spanish

English

Science 

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Bulma

Science 

Econ.

English

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Yamcha

Spanish

English

Science 

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

1st Period - Spanish 

Yamcha walked to his seat, only to find himself with none other than Chloe Robinson, the great principal's daughter. 

" You're in my seat" he noted. She smiled, inserting newly the cherry lollipop into her mouth playfully. 

" I know. There is something I am planning to do and I need you to be with me on this....it's for your own good....as well as for my own..." Yamcha narrowed his eyes suspicious. She smiled evily. 

" What?" he asked, now paying full attention. 

" Hmmm....I heard the newly little blue haired bitch attending school is robbing every guy's hearts.....including my love forever Vegeta....so...."

" In case you didn't know Chloe, Vegeta's with Bulma now....." he cut her off. She chuckled

" I know!...I mean, maybe..." there was a brief pause. " Remember....with Vegeta, we never know..." as she said this, Yamcha's expression changed to thoughtful. 

" I'm listening..." 

" Well...since we all know he's a women player, we'll just use that as an advantage. We'll drunk him, then the rest will be up to me. Later on...lets just say the little weirdo freak will be running for a shoulder to cry on....." she suggested looking at him evily. Yamcha smiled at her. 

" That's actually a good idea....when are we planning on doing this?" 

" Well....there's a camp coming soon....lets say....tomorrow? We know their love is not strong....and I can use Vegeta any way I can if we can get him drunk enough..." 

" So how are we going to do that?" 

" Well....that's when you come in. You will dare him to a drinking contest. You have to be able to drink more than twenty two beer cans....or else we won't have him where we want him..." she stated now standing up from his seat. Yamcha looked at her again suspiciously. 

" I don't know if I can hold on for that long....beside, what am I going to do when Bulma looks for this 'shoulder to cry on' ?.... I'm going to be almost as drunk if not a bit more drunk than he will be" 

" Nothing you idiot! I will be the one serving the drinks....don't worry....you won't drink beer, it'll just be him. And you have to give up before he does....he'll never give up until you do, no matter if his internal kidneys suffer the consequences ....." she suggested. The teacher made her entrance to the classroom. 

" Buenos dias clase.." as she walked towards her desk, Chloe looked at Yamcha once more and at his confused expression. 

" You can be good at this, and so will I. Lets just do it. Are you in?" she asked reaching out a hand. Yamcha shaked hands with her.. 

" I'm in..." he agreed. Chloe jumped shortly with joy.

" Yes....it will be fun.." she stated, now turning on her heel and walking towards her seat. Yamcha sat on his seat and gave it a second thought to the idea Chloe had presented on him.. 

" This better be as figured out as she said it is..." he thought...

2nd Period - English

" Goku, will you go to the camp trip?" asked Krillin to his clueless friend who had his head buried down on the desk's table ready to fall asleep anytime soon. Goku looked up. 

" Well...I don't know. It sound kind of fun...it's not everyday we get to go out of school and into some camp trip...we'll have fun..." 

" You're such a bum. I don't want to go to a camp trip. Don't you remember last year?" asked Krillin frowning. 

" No..." replied Goku. Krillin rolled his eyes. 

" Well...let me refresh your memory..." 

" REFRESH WHAT?" he shouted. Krillin started chuckling nervously as everyone walked by them and sent weird looks and narrowed their eyes in question. 

" Goku...refresh your memory is like a term, you know....I'll tell you last year's camp trip so the memory can come by again.." he mumbled. Goku nodded 

" Ohh...." 

" Anyway. Last year we had to sleep on the ground..."

" So?" he asked. Krillin sighed hard. 

" We had to take baths in a shower were everyone bathed, and we had to use the same towels and soaps..." 

" And?" he asked again. 

" Goku! Do you know what this mean? This means we will get separated from our girlfriends and into some hut with everyone being males!!!!" he stated. Goku looked at him confused, raising one brow. 

" Now that you mention it, it does seem a little bit freaky....nah, but it's nothing we can't handle. We'll see our girlfriends when we go to eat and every time of the day we decide to walk over to their cabins..." 

" Ah, Goku...you're such a lazy bum..." said Krillin now frowning more. 

" You said that already..." he stated back. Krillin sighed hard and returned to his seat behind Goku's. 

2nd Period - Math 

" ...and Ouji, would you mind telling me what is the answer to 2x(3-10) divided into 12?" asked the teacher. Vegeta smirked. 

" The answer is 6x - 20x that is -14 divided into twelve would be 12 over 14, that would mean a fraction of -7over 6...thank you..." he smirked again. The class stared at him and his superior smirking and sitting position, his arms crossed across his chest. The teacher rolled his eyes. 

" That is correct Vegeta.. " he stated sarcastically walking to the board to write the steps and the excersise's answer. Vegeta chuckled loudly. 

" Please....do write some more difficult excersises....I'm getting dumb here.." everyone stared at his pitiful remark, some giggling and some rolling their eyes. " Or else this class is not worth taking.." 

" Ouji..." the teacher cut him off. " Keep your ignorant commentaries to yourself, or else..." warned the teacher. 

" Or else what?" he dared him. The teacher slammed a book to the desk. 

" That's it...I'm tired of your shit! Get up, let's go!"

" Where to?" he asked, still the same evil smirk pasted on his face. 

" Principal's office.." stated back the teacher. Vegeta got up and walked in his superior steps all the way down the door. 

" Get outside.." signaled the teacher. Vegeta chuckled and went outside, the teacher went behind him. 

Both of them stood on the hallway. 

" Vegeta, this is the last time I'm going to tell you. I don't care if you're the most apilcated student on the classroom...hell I don't even care if you're the most aplicated student of the nation, ok? You've got the worst attitude problem ever, and I already asked you like four timed in a row that you do not mock students who are less priviledged than you or that don't posses the same skills to take the class as you. This is the last straw...next time, I want you out of here!" 

" What do you plan to do to get me out of there?" he asked coldly. The teacher sighed hard and looked at his mad eyes. 

" I'm calling your parents..." stated the teacher lowly. Vegeta's eyes changed to a fearful expression. The teacher sighed hard again. 

" I know you can control yourself, so just do, ok?...I don't need to call them if you do.." stated the teacher. Vegeta stood there, his fear expression still pasted on his face. The teacher opened the door and led him inside. 

" Get in...you know you can do better, kid.." stated the teacher. Vegeta frowned, but still walked inside the classroom again. 

2nd Period - Econ.

Chichi walked inside the classroom a bit late, and quickly went to Bulma's table on the back row. 

" Bulma!" she almost shouted desperately. Bulma looked up and found Chichi walking fast towards her. 

" What?" asked Bulma, her eyes widened because of Chichi's way of walking towards her table. Chichi put her books down on the table and sat on the chair beside Bulma. 

" Chihi....what's wrong?" asked Bulma again. Chichi looked at her suspiciously.

" Bulma....what the hell was that on the hallway this morning?" asked Chichi. Bulma giggled lowly so the teacher couldn't hear her. 

" Well....I don't know Chi....it all happened kind of fast so I wouldn't really know-"

" FAST!" she shouted. 

" Shhhh....wouldn't want the teacher to hear us ok?" suggested Bulma. Chichi swallowed and looked at her with widened eyes. 

" Bulma, don't tell me you...." as she said this, Bulma grinned happily. " With him? Bulma? This is such a mistake...." stated Chichi, seeing the smile on her face dissapear in fast seconds. 

" Why, Chi? I can tell he's being totally different with me.."

" You hardly even know him....do you even know the different historic goals he has succeded with every single girl in this school? How he uses them and make them die for him, the dumps them? Bulma....[hard sigh] you shouldn't have slept with him...even more when you were still a virgin. I wouldn't hand in my virginity to some male slut that makes a living out of being with women.."

" Chichi.." Bulma frowned. " Don't call him a male slut. What makes me different than those other little pathetic jokes he brought to bed was that they didn't care for him like I do, and they didn't love him like I do. I won't be brought apart from him for anything in the world and I don't care what people may think of us or else what they say about us. Vegeta is my boyfriend now and I will care and love him as much as I can..."

" Bulma, he is like this with every other girl.."

" Well, then I'll have to find that out for myself, won't I?" 

" Bulma, please. Just listen...I'm trying to help..." she asked. Bulma's expression softened. 

" I'm sorry Chi...I just hate it when everyone starts to talk about the end as if they knew about the beginning ..." she stated thoughtful. Chichi sighed hard. 

" Just be careful ok? He can be a foul play..." she stated. Bulma hugged her

" Don't worry Chi. I trust this won't happen..." she broke the embrace. Chichi narrowed her brows in suspicion.

" What if it does?" 

" Then...we both know what will happen....even if I cry and suffer...." 

*********************************************************************************************************

Ok...So...Later on I will update more chapters...seeing that you have like it so far. Yamcha's not getting much done on this chapters, later on, he will be so don't worry. I actually had this idea but didn't know if I should do it or not...then in some of my reviews a girl reinforced the idea...so thank you!!! If you liked it please review, so I can update more chapters!!! ^_^


	3. I'm willing to go...

Name

1

2

3

4

5 

6

Goku

Math

English

Science

Spanish

Lunch

Ph. Ed

Vegeta

Science 

Math

English 

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Chichi

Math

Econ.

Science

English

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Krillin

Science 

English

Math

Spanish

Lunch

Ph.Ed

18

Math

Spanish

English

Science 

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Bulma

Science 

Econ.

English

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

Yamcha

Spanish

English

Science 

Math

Lunch

Ph.Ed

3rd Period - Science

Goku made a late entrance to the classroom. Not only did the teacher gave him a short speech about coming in late, but an angry Chichi awaited for him on the seat in the back row. He looked at her nervously, then sat one chair before her.

" Sorry Chi...I was kinda hungry.." he stated. 

" Goku....you're lateness is unexplainable. How can you think of being hungry as an excuse....a mistake like that could get you out of school, why the he-" she was cut off by Goku turning around with his cute little face. Chichi's expression softened. Goku started reaching into his pocket. She stared weirdly considering he was struggling to get whatever it was out of the pocket with real gentleness. Finally finding what he was looking for, he got it out. It was a little bunny made out of chocolate and wrapped up in a pink and blue foil. Chichi took it in her hands. 

" Oh Goku...is this for me?" she asked. Goku nodded sweetly. She hugged him from her seat and gave him a kiss. Yamcha interrupted her. 

" Excuse me Chichi, but do you have the answer to the excersise on the board?" he asked. Chichi broke the kiss and turned her face to Yamcha. 

" I'm sorry idiot but if your worthless, miserable mind can't find a way to even do that then you'll have to look for somebody else's help...'cause I'm not about to do it, never in my life....now jerk off!!" she stated turning around again to face Goku, who was looking at her quite stranged. 

" Gee, Chichi, you didn't have to treat him like that..."

" I had to...you know how my relationship with Yamcha changed since what he did to Kero...she used to be my best friend on ninth grade, and she left because of him.." 

" Yeah, but still, Chichi...you shouldn't treat him that bad. Everyone deserves a second chance..." 

" Goku, are you taking parts on this?" she asked angered. Goku chuckled nervously, a sweat drop formed on the edge of his forehead. 

" No....." he stated back nervously. Chichi 'hmphed' and returned to do the class work given for the day. Goku sighed hard, then mouthed out the answer of the board exercise to Yamcha. 

3rd Period - English 

Bulma yawned for English was not one of her favorite classes. 18 sat on the chair before hers, sighing hard too, for this class was made for everyone else except for her. Vegeta was on the chair beside Bulma's, writing something on a little blue sheet of paper. 18, bored out of herself, turned to face Bulma. 

" This class is capital B, Boring..." 

" Talk about it.." responded a tired Bulma. 18 started talking to her about something Krillin and herself had made on the weekend, when she was interrupted by the blue sheet landing on her seat. Outside it read 'Woman', which meant the paper was for Bulma. 18 gave it to her, both their eyes widened and curious about the little sheet's contents. Bulma opened it....it was a note, written in blue ink. 

' Woman: 

I'll go tomorrow to the damn trip if you go...are you going?' 

Was all it said. Obviously, this letter was from Vegeta. She giggled and answered the handed it to him. When he opened the letter it was answered in pink ink...clearly from her. 

'Vegeta:

My name is Bulma...B-U-L-M-A ...and yes...I was thinking of going...' she stated. Vegeta smirked, then resumed to bury his head on the desk. 18 rolled her eyes. 

" Bulma...what the hell was that?" she asked. Bulma giggled and stared at him for a while. 18 snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. 

" Hello in there....what is wrong with you two? You look like you're lost in some kind of unexistent planet and he looks like he has some sort of incurable disease.." she stated. Bulma broke her trance and looked at 18. 

" Whatever..." she stated. 18 sighed hard then turned quickly, seeing the teacher approaching them..

4th Period - Spanish

" Hola Vegeta, como esta mi amigo?" asked Goku embracing one arm around him. 

" Kakarot, get your damn hands off me or else..." he warned coldly. Goku chuckled. 

" Or else what?" dared Goku. Vegeta turned and tugged his shirt roughly. 

" Or else I'll kill you.." he stated coldly. Goku swallowed hard and unembraced his arm around Vegeta. The two guys walked together to the last seats available on the last row of the classroom, joining Krillin, who was sitting all alone and bored back there. 

" Hey Krillin.." saluted Goku. Vegeta glanced at him and resumed walking to the seat behind Goku's. 

" Hey guys..." he said back, his face with a little frustration. Goku narrowed his brows in confusion 

" Krillin, what's the matter? What's wrong?" he asked. Krillin sighed hard. 

" Well. You know what's wrong. I don't want to go to that stupid camp trip.." 

" Well....I mean it's not that bad....beside ....you don't have to go if you don't want to right?" 

" Well....it was an option until 18 found out about it and told me she'd break up with me if I didn't go because she wanted to spend time with me and-"

" Whatever.." said Vegeta in a cold tone of voice. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the desk, ready to fall asleep any time soon. Goku chuckled nervously. 

" Well, I think you should go then....I don't think there'll be a problem at it...do you, Vegeta?" asked Goku. Vegeta nodded a negative response, still his head buried on the desk. Krillin sighed hard. 

" I guess I have no other choice..." 

4th Period - English 

"......" Chichi was sleeping when the professor slammed a pile of books on her desk, making her jerk up quickly. 

" Wha-" she screamed. Various students laughed at her reaction. 

" Mrs. Chichi...I am getting tired of your constant sleeping. Pay attention to class..." he requested. Chichi nodded then sighed hard. When the teacher turned his back on her, she resumed sleeping. 

****************************************************************************************************

Ok. kind of like let you hanging in there....sorry ^_^. Anywayz...you know I'll update during the day so don't get mad. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow. Maybe I can update the fifth chapter later tomorrow night....well...lets hope so!! I hope you liked it..please review...tell me how you liked it !! ^_^


	4. Heated Conversation...

4th Period - Science 

18 sat lonely at Science class. Everyone else was gossiping around, if not fooling around the classroom. She let out a frustrated sigh.

" Man, this suck!" she stated out loud...

4th Period - Math

" So...Bulma, right?" asked Yamcha. Bulma didn't bother to make the slightest movement." Right. I heard you and Vegeta are getting together..." 

" For your information, we are together already.." she stated back. Yamcha held his hands up in protection. 

" Woa!...easy on me...I never did anything for you to be so mad at me..." 

" Well....considering the fact that you approached me like some dog wanting food almost for a year, I think we started off the wrong foot here. I am sorry for I was mad because of your way of coming on to me like that.." 

" Well, I'm sorry for coming on to you the way I did. It doesn't bother many girls around here, that's why it has turned to almost normal for me..." 

" Sure.." she grinned sweetly, reaching out a hand to him. " May peace between us rise..." she stated. Yamcha chuckled a bit then clasped their hands together. 

" May peace between us be with us..." he stated. Bulma laughed a bit hard. 

" What?" he asked. She kept laughing until she could calm down. 

" Well...that was a bonehead thing to say..." as she said this, the teacher made his entrance. She unclasped their hands and headed to her seat, Yamcha watched until the teacher requested for him to find a chair and sit down. Students laughed.

~ Lunch 

Finally lunch came. 18 and Krillin joined Chichi and Goku who were already seated on their table. 

" So, 18 will you be going to the Camp Trip?" asked Chichi enthusiastically. 18 narrowed her brows.

" Why do you sound so happy? I thought you didn't want to go..." 

" Well, yeah.....but Goku convinced me to go...so now I'm going..." she stated smiling at Goku. They kissed, which made 18 roll her eyes in disgust. 

" You are so corny...really....both of you..." she stated coldly. Chichi and Goku stopped kissing and looked at her. 

" Well....why do you sound so rough today, 18?" asked Chichi to her friend.

" I had the most boring classes...and on top of it....I am so stressed out. I think this camp trip will do me some good..." 

"Let's hope so.." stated Goku grinning innocently. Chichi smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

" You look cuddly today..." stated Krillin. There was a brief pause, then Krillin turned to face 18. 

" Honey I thought you didn't want to go..." 

" Krillin, I told you I wanted to go..and I want you to come with me..." she stated, narrowing the space between their faces. Krilln smiled at her.

" Fine....then its a done deal..." he stated. She kissed his lips shortly. 

" I promise you'll have a great time." she said kissing him again. 

" Sure..." he smiled. They all watched as Bulma and Vegeta approached their table. They walked close to one another, but no hand in hand, and no his arm embraced around her. They looked like they were arguing. Soon their words could be heard at the table as she sat down beside 18. Vegeta sat beside her, both facing one another. 

" I didn't ask for your opinion Vegeta! not that I wanted it anyway..." 

" Well...then why did you say it then?! If you didn't want my opinion that's what it certainly looked like..." 

" Then you don't know how to read between the lines when I say he is my friend now.." 

" How many friends am I expecting for you to have..."

" Vegeta! You're making a big deal out of this, you know that!!!"

" No I'm not...I'd just like to know how many women will I have as friends considering the fact you have so many men friends!!"

" Do you know what even 'friends' mean?" there was a short pause, just the two of them looking at each other furiously. "I did not kiss him..anyway!"

" You kissed him?!!" 

" Isn't that the reason you punched him?!!" 

" Yes!!"

" Then!!! I don't really understand what is all this arguing about, Vegeta!! It is pointless!!

" Well....I don't like my woman being kissed by another man!!"

" Vegeta!! I told you it was a friends kiss..." 

" Friends kiss my ass!!"

" Does this arguing has a point? First of all!!" 

" You tell me!!"

" No you tell me!!"

" I requested first!!" 

" What is that you want?! Tell me!!" 

" I want your pathetic little friend to lay his hands off you!!" 

" He didn't even lay a finger on me, Vegeta!!" 

" No!! More than his whole mouth!!..-" 

" That was a rude thing to say!!" she stated, standing up from the table and walking away angrily. Vegeta stood up and went behind her. 

The whole gang stood clueless about the scene that was presented before them. They blinked several times before someone could even break the silence.

" What was that all about?" asked Krillin. Chichi, Goku and 18 nodded a negative response. 

" I wouldn't know" they stated at the same time. Finally, sighing hard they resumed with their eating, until the bell rang. 

~ 6th Period - Ph. Ed

Goku entered to the bathrooms, seeing Vegeta resting against the lockers, his arms crossed on his chest. 

" Gee....Vegeta...you had a heated ...uh...conversation today at lunch..-"

" Shut up Kakarot!" he demanded angrily. 

" Well ... I mean considering the fact that it is the first woman you had been so jealous because she was with another man..." 

" Shut up!!" 

" In fact....she's the first woman you have been jealous of.." as he said this, Vegeta walked over him and tugged his shirt, stopping his clenched fist two centimeters away from his face

" Next time...I'll do it!!" he stated coldly, his eyes almost showing hatred. Goku held his hands up in a quitting manner, which made Vegeta let go of him. Goku grinned sheepishly. 

" You lover her don't you.....she's my friend too...are you gonna hit me in-"said Goku, cutting himself off to start running out of the bathroom, for Vegeta was furiously running behind him. 

The three girls were running through the field...something they did to keep themselves and their very artistic figure. Chichi glanced at Bulma

" So.." she started. " You and Vegeta seem to be hitting it off the wrong foot.." 

" Oh, don't start with me Chichi. It's so stupid, really. That Yamcha guy was leaving early today, so he was saying his goodybyes and he gave me a short peck on my cheek. Next thing I knew he was landing square on the floor, Vegeta had already punched him. Then I asked him why'd he do that? It's not a right thing to do you know? But he was being so jealous about the whole thing...then was the argument on the cafeteria..." 

" But...are you two ok no? " interrupted 18. Bulma nodded.

" No... I told him he was a senseless jerk, that he didn't have to do that..then he called me a whore, I called him a public male slut, he stared at me angrily and the bell rang. He walked away from me..." 

" Gosh...sounds like a pretty big argument....are you planning to like talk later?" suggested Chichi. 

" Oh...yeah...I know we will talk later..." she stated calmly. Chichi grinned. 

" Well you better go talk to him now. That Chloe girl looks like she's trying to take him away.." she stated. Bulma looked over just to see Chloe firmly placing her hands on his shoulder. Vegeta held his position, his arms crossed across his chest that is, looking at her sharply. Bulma decided to step in. 

" Go girl!" encouraged Chichi. 

" Go get her!!" encouraged 18. She smiled back and walked 

Seeing the water fountain behind them, she decided it would be best if she dropped the hint by going there to drink water. Vegeta looked at her as she walked behind the two of them. She could hear Chloe's voice 

" So...what are you planning to do tonight?" she asked. Vegeta stared for more seconds then turned to her and frowned. 

" None of your business..." he replied coldly. Bulma finished drinking water and was about to step out when she was held back by the wrist. When she looked back, she saw Vegeta holding her tight. 

" Would you please let go?.." she asked frowning at him. Chloe watched as Vegeta and Bulma looked at one another.

" I want to talk with you.." he stated. Bulma stopped forcing herself out of his grip and looked a him brightly. 

" I wonder what about...I see you're so busy, maybe I can come by later..." she stated sarcastically. Vegeta looked at Chloe. 

" She's on her way to leave..." he stated glancing coldly at Chloe. Chloe turned away and walked to another direction away from them. Bulma stared at Vegeta for long as he let go off her wrist. The two of them sat on the surface behind them.

*************************************************************************************************

Tell me how you liked it, please!!....Next Chap. Coming up soon!!


	5. Is it love?

Chichi and 18 both sat on the benches down on the field facing Bulma and Vegeta. 

" What do you think they'll talk about?" asked Chichi completely curious. 18 rolled her eyes. 

" Well, if Vegeta is able to mantain a stable conversation, they'll talk about something nice...meaning they won't fight..." 

" Sure?...." 

" Right....." 

" Well...I just hope you're right....we wouldn't want her to get hurt, we both agreed on that.." 

" Chichi. If she gets hurt we both warned her about him and she didn't listen. Now its time for us to hold back and let things happen...who knows. Maybe he does love her for real this time..." 

" May your words be with them..." at this commentary, 18 rolled her eyes again. 

" Let's just watch.." she suggested, now both of them looking at the present scene. 

Bulma sat a couple of inches away from Vegeta. He did nothing but to stare. 

" So..." she started. Vegeta, his usual scowl, looked at her more deep. "you wanted to talk to me..." her words interrupted his stare and he sat up more straight. Clearing his throat he began

" I'm......." was all he started. Bulma looked at him with her 'keep going' face. He frowned. 

" Stop looking!" he demanded. 

" Why should I? I'm waiting for you to talk to me about that something...so important that you had to make Chloe leave..." she stated sarcastically. 

" Woman. I swear...I will make you-" 

" I'm not trying to hear that..." she cut him off, covering her ears mockingly. 

" Hear me, you...." he started. Bulma stopped her mocking and looked at him. 

" Vegeta, you know this was what started this..." she said understandingly. " Don't call me a whore, nor idiot or brainless, or whatever it is that you call me. Those things do hurt me and makes me want to kill you, although I can't.." 

" Sorry.." he stated lowly. Bulma smiled at him and caressed his cheek with her hand, which made him look up. 

" What?" he asked, seeing that Bulma's stare was never leaving his eyes. She smiled sweetly at him, her hand still on his cheek

" You look cute when you say sorry..." she blushed, giggling to herself as she saw Vegeta's cheeks lit up with a bit of a rosy color. Cuddling next to him, she kissed his cheek. Vegeta responded by finding her lips and pressing them real light against his. Then he made the kiss deeper, making Bulma lost herself inside of his 'special ways' completely. Chichi's jaw touched the ground, while 18's mouth was opened wide. 

" That's some weird shit you don't see every day..." stated Krillin behind them. Goku went behind Krillin and stood in his place staring in awe at the couple kissing so lovingly. 

" I hope she is his friend...." he stated cluelessly. Chichi, 18 and Krillin fell backwards. Goku scratched the back of his head cutely, chuckling nervously. The bell rang.

*********************************************************************************************************************

I know...I know. Really short chapter. I promise I will make a larger the next one, but I also have to do the 'Camp' fic, which will be released shortly. Hopefully two more chapters and on with the 'Camp' fic ok? Please ... Review. Tell me how you like it, ok? Thanx for reading it by the way. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^


	6. Complicated...

Finally, School was out. Bulma decided it would be better for 18 and Chichi to stay over her house for the camp trip. She figured that anything her two best friends needed, she would have or at least lend it to them for the trip. The capsule was finally loaded up with all their girlish stuff. From hairbrushes to nail wears, from shampoos to perfume, from make up to clothes and bathing suits, everything was settled. The three girls fell on the bed with a loud sigh. 

" This was more exhausting than I thought.." stated Bulma, the three girls holding their stare to the ceiling. 

" Well...all I hope is the guys to know how to open the capsule.." added Chichi. They looked at each other with their ' uh oh' face. Meanwhile....

" You were supposed to open it about two hours ago!!" shouted Vegeta. The three guys were staying over at Goku's. Goku was scratching the back of his head in confusion while Krillin over read the instructions for the capsule to be opened. Vegeta held the capsule in his hands, looking at it from every angle that could exist, trying to find a way to open it. Finding a button which looked quite strange but logical, Vegeta pushed it, then threw the artifact on the floor. Soon enough a loud explosion covered the house, followed by the three wardrobes Bulma had inserted inside the capsule. 

" Wow Vegeta. That was quite brilliant...." stated Goku cheerfully. 

" You can save your applause. Now come on, lets fill this thing up so we can leave it done-" 

" Woa I don't think it's that easy. Look..." signaled Krillin over the drawer lock. Goku and Vegeta watched as the thing looked like it needed a key to be opened. Vegeta sighed hard and punched the wardrobe. 

" Damn that woman! Why the hell does she need to do this tings so complicated!!" he stated angrily. Goku and Krillin looked at him. 

" Well, I don't know Vegeta. Maybe because you can have your things stolen..." stated Goku nonchalantly. Vegeta clenched his fists harder, then growled. Krillin stepped between both of them, seeing how Vegeta was about to attempt a violent act against Goku. 

" Chill out, guys. All we need is to call Bulma and ask her. She was the one who did this...." 

" Well, that's true..." added Goku. Vegeta sent him a sharp look then looked away. 

" Uh....Vegeta...I uh....hope you don't think I'm nuts or anything...but what's Bulma's phone number?" asked Krillin a bit timorously. Vegeta's eyes widened. 

" What!? How the hell am I supposed to know?" he asked roughly. 

" Well....you're her boyfriend....of course you're supposed to know.." said Goku.

" Yeah...it's quite a dumb thing to be someone's boyfriend and not knowing their phone number..." added Krillin chuckling along with Goku. Vegeta held his face cluelessly. How many times did he even call her?!?! 

" I....don't....know..." he muffled. 

" WHAT?!?!" both Krillin and Goku shouted falling backwards. 

" You mean you've never called your girlfriend?" asked Goku horrified. Vegeta looked at him as if about to kill him. 

" What's wrong with that!!" he asked loudly.

" What's wrong with that?' Vegeta, do you even know her last name to ask the least?" asked Krillin. Vegeta frowned harder, then tugged his shirt, rising him from the ground, Krillin's feet shaking nervously below his body. 

" Don't think for a second that you know better than me, baldie. I might as well kill you.." he warned with his usual deep, death tone. Goku walked behind him. 

" Let go, Vegeta...." he stated in a peace attempt. Vegeta glanced at him sharply, then let him go, barely....Krillin had to struggle to get off the ground. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed. 

" Well...what are we going to do, guys? We don't have Bulma's number and we won't have time tomorrow morning to pack all that stuff..." asked Krillin rubbing his back lightly to ease the pain. Goku looked at Vegeta. 

" Well Vegeta, the other thing we can do is go to Bulma's house and ask her for the keys. It won't take that long. All you have to do is give me the code to enter the main entrance....you do know it? right?" he asked. Vegeta held his place still. Krillin patted his forehead in frustration. 

" You mean you don't either? Geez, man....what do you know about Bulma?" asked Goku. 

" Yeah, Vegeta. You slept over at her house...." added Krillin. Vegeta sent a sharp look to both of them, then let out a hard sigh. 

" I was drunk..." was all he could say. Krillin and Goku fell backwards. 

" Ok, there's nothing to worry about...all we have to do is go to Bulma's house. We'll call Chici's cell, she should know the code..." 

~ 5 minutes later....

" Ok, so it's turned off. Now what are we going to do?!" asked Goku hopelessly. Vegeta, still sitting on the edge of the bed, now stood up. 

" Let's go to her house..." he started walking out of the room. Goku stopped him

" What? But do you know what that means? It means we have to-" 

" Nothing! We have to nothing. We won't resolve anything by just staying here, we might as well just go!!" he stated back. Goku frowned at him. 

" I won't waste my fuel for tomorrow's trip on going to house we don't know the way of and that we don't know the code of. Forget it!" he stated back. Vegeta pushedhim with his index finger. 

" Listen, if we don't go we're going to spend more time!! Time we don't have so just get inside the damn car and drive. Lets get this fucking over with!!" he shouted. Goku pushed him back, which he reacted by pushing Goku harder...making him fall flat on his butt. 

Suddenly, a weird noise was heard. Goku stood up quickly, then stood beside Vegeta and Krillin who were watching astonished as a little blue box appeared on top of the wardrobes. Outside, in big bold letters it read: 'keys'. Krillin started chuckling cheerfully. Goku stared at Vegeta's quite unexplainable stare. 

" You wanted to see Bulma, didn't you?....Didn't you...?" he asked grinning sheepishly and tucking his elbow playfully at his friend. Vegeta frowned. 

" No. I didn't..." he stated quite steadly. Goku chuckled. 

" Yes you did...come on Veg-man, you know you wanted to. Bulma is written all over your face....isn't it Krillin?" asked Goku mockingly. Krillin looked at him then Vegeta who was frowning even harder. 

" Well, now that you mention it....we should talk clear Vegeta. You look like you're in serious love this time, pal. You won't escape this woman...." he stated. Goku smiled looking still at Vegeta. 

" Well...baldie, not that I know that it was any of your business, anyway!!" he shouted back, walking away from both of them and taking his clothes, packing them inside the ward robes. Fair enough, his clueless friends followed, and soon they were all packed and ready to go...

**************************************************************************************************

Next Chapter is finally 'Camp Trip'. But first, I'd like a suggestion: The Camp Trip should be held where? Beach or Natural Resorts ? Natural Resorts have forests and grounds and everything, while we all know what beaches have. So you decide. Please, Please, Please review the story and tell me how you liked this chapter. Next Chapter is Camp Trip...promise...^_^...thanx


	7. Untold Past...

Morning at school finally came. There were groups of different kinds of people with their camping bags and their camping stuff on their backs, some of them struggling to even breathe below so much packages. Bulma, Chichi and 18 got off the car with nothing on their hands except their purses. Everyone looked at them quite stranged. Why weren't they carrying any stuff? Soon, they made their way in front of one of the camp busses. Bulma glanced everywhere, trying to find Vegeta, or any of the guys for herself. So did 18 and Chichi, who were desperately trying to track them down. A loud horn was heard, driving everyone's attention to the math teacher....also known as Mr. Plecki. He started talking through a loud intercom. 

" Hello students. We are gathered here today to the most exciting field trip ever happened on school!!" he stated cheerfully. Everyone held their places silent, not really cheering as joyfully as Plecki was. A sweat drop formed at the edge of his foerehead. 

" Whatever. We are going to divide groups through attendance list numbers. Number 1 - 32 go on bus number one. Go, now!" he stated. Students in the attendance list from those numbers followed orders, finally most of them getting inside the bus. Mr. Plecki continued, along with Mrs. Brooks, who was reaching out a helping hand in times of need. 

" Ok, number 33 - 53 you go on bus number two...go..." she stated. Students from that list followed orders, boarding the second bus behind the three girls. Bulma sighed impatiently. 

" Where the hell are they?" she asked desperate. Chichi and 18 stood beside her. 

" Don't worry Bulma, they'll make it just in time...." tried to calm her 18, really knowing it was no use to even try. Chichi stood beside her other side. 

" Yeah Bulma. They'll make it, you just wait..." she stated. Bulma looked at her two friends as a simple smile crossed her features. Finally, they heard their number of attendance and let out a relaxed sigh because of hearing that their guys were with them on the same bus. Looking behind her, Chichi spotted her strange haired boyfriend, who could be overseen amongst the least crowd of people waiting to be called to board. Next to him she spotted the arrogant brainiac along with Krillin. They looked in a lot of hurry. Chichi started waving her hands up for the guys to see them. Finally, after Goku and Vegeta trying to look for where they were, Krillin was the one who spotted Chichi's waves and next to her the other two gorgeous girls. Informing his two friends, the three of them strolled down until they could finally reach their destination. 

When they got there, just as usual, Goku gave a quick peck to Chichi. 

" Where were you? You do know we're late..." she asked him. Goku turned to Vegeta, who was pretty much still kissing Bulma, giving quite a show to what was left of the students to get inside a bus. Plecki caught their motion and walked beside them 

" I hope you're thinking of an air break soon..." he stated, making them break the kiss and look at the teacher slightly. Automatically, Bulma blushed a deep shade of red. Vegeta frowned still looking at the teacher with much more dominance. The teacher frowned at him. 

" Looks like your cabin is going to need a little 'security reinforcement'..." stated the teacher sarcastically. Vegeta smirked evilly. 

" I don't think there'll be need of that...they will only get in my way..." he stated back. The teacher frowned at him. 

" Is that you're attitude for the camping trip? Because if it is, you're bound to stay here anytime...." 

" You're already reprimanding me, and I haven't broken any rules..." 

" Save it, Ouji. I've heard quite enough stories about you and the camping trips, I'm not interested in wanting to see your 'good behavior' act..." he stated, walking away from the couple and inside the third and last bus. 

Bulma looked at him stranged enough, seeing Vegeta was trying to ignore the commentary made by the 'cynical' teacher. Making a movement towards the bus, Bulma stopped him. 

" Stories?" she asked him. Vegeta looked at her, his expression blank. Bulma held her place frowning at him harder. 

" What stories?" she asked him again. He frowned, looking at her quite nervous and pissed. 

" Don't tell me you're jealous of words you don't know true..." he stated back deeply. Bulma sighed hard and frowned even more. Anger was beginning to show through her features. 

" Are they true? I am asking you if they are..." she stated a bit more calmed now. Vegeta looked at her serious. His eyes could say that he wanted to say they weren't but he couldn't deny it either. 

" Come on, guys.." interrupted Goku from the bus. They both glanced at him. Vegeta was about to walk towards the bus, but he turned to look at Bulma again. Her expression was not anger anymore. It was more a bit hurt and a bit curious. He couldn't help but to feeling sorry for not telling her what he had done, although he knew this was just like the box of Pandora, soon many untold secrets would be unhitched. 

********************************************************************************************************************

Ok, just loaded this Chap. I'm working on the next one, which is the bus trip and soon the place where the camping trip will be held. Also, because of the suggestions, I've decided to change my idea and do it at a Natural Resort. Now, the place will be out of my imagination, so I hope that's ok!! Thanx for reading....^_^


	8. Finally Here...

On the bus, the gang sat on the last seat of the bus. Because it was large enough, the six friends fitted in perfectly. Bulma sat beside Vegeta on one of the windows. Chichi sat on the other side of Vegeta, Goku next to Chichi, Krillin next to Goku and 18 next to Krillin on the other window. ( sorry if I made it complicated, it's not hard to picture them...^_^ ). Soon the bus was starting to make the preparations to leave. 

" So..." called out Chichi to Bulma. " You heard? It's going to be cabins now, what are we going to do? You have a whole apartment inside that capsule..." she stated. Bulma smiled. 

" Nothing, I'll just get the capsule where we packed the stuff, not the one with the little house inside..." she stated back. Chichi nodded understandingly. Soon enough, Bulma rested her light head against Vegeta's shoulder. He shrugged, then embraced an arm around her to hold her more closely. She moved her head up, making her eyes meet with Vegeta's.

" Vegeta, I think we need to talk later on..." she stated. Vegeta looked at her as if he already knew what was the 'talk' about. In fact, he didn't miss on the guess, which figured, there was truth to be told soon enough, and he would have all the way to the Natural Resort to think about the decision if he should tell her or not. His trance was broken by her hand caressing his cheek lightly. 

" I just want to know what was he talking about...I mean, it's not like I will care about it, but I want you to trust me...do you think you'll be able to do that?" she asked, seeing him completely tense about the whole situation. He could hardly see clearly into the whole situation. If it wasn't for that loudmouthed asshole, they could've had the most wonderful camping trip...or romantic get-away as Chichi called it. 

The thing was not where they were headed to stay for a few days, but more of the people he'd find there. Camping Trips was not a new concept in his life. Instead of having late night conversations with the students from his class, he was drunk, fucking the brains out to a counselor whether from the same school, or from the Resort management. Then he'd wake up the next day as disoriented and headached as ever. He'd walk out of the room, not remembering the events from the past night, and soon, some of the actions that were taken before would come to his memory all misplaced and confusing. 

Bulma gave him a quick peck on the cheek breaking his daze, and making him glimpse at her. 

" What?" he asked, not really noticing how much time he had been dozed off to the memories of his 'Camping Trips'. She giggled. 

" Nothing. Mr. Plecki announced that we will stop shortly for some things to eat then head off...." she stated, grinning at him magically. The more she showed care to him, the more he felt guilty and pained. 

Soon enough the bus kept its way. Chichi, Bulma and 18 decided it would be best if they painted their nails....thing that no one in the bus agreed of. Later on, out of bored time, they decided to switch seats so the girls could gossip. So they did, now Goku sat beside Vegeta and Krillin next to Goku, followed by Chichi, 18 and Bulma in that order. The three girls giggled temporarily each time one of them said something quite intriguing. The boys, who were playing cards, took short glances at them for moments, then head back to their game. 

** The bus pulled over for the kids to eat some stuff **

Five hours later, the kids found themselves at the entrance of the Natural Resort. Bulma was sleeping cutely on Vegeta's shoulder. Chichi against Goku's and 18 and Krillin were making out on the bus. 

The entrance was beautiful. It had a short tunnel made out of gray, plain rocks that had a shinny illusion covering them naturally. There was a traffic circle that held a stunning fountain in the center of it, made out of white rocks and clear, cristaline water covered it completely, including the stunning sculpture that was throwing water out of its mouth. Then the busses drove closer to the cabins. 

The cabins were made out of fine lumber, that held a shinny impression all simple. The rooms looked like hotel rooms, except there were two divisions...one for guys and one for girls. The routes were all traced and outlined, made out of porcelain, a very light gray. Beside the routes there was only the fruits of nature. Trees, plants and all kinds of exotic animals were rounding around the place. 

Soon the students unloaded the bus and walked inside the entrance room. Some of the students walked to the tables and chair, while other sat on the couches and cushion seats that were there to satisfy the customer's need. Soon, the four counselors from the Resort came out with some papers in their hands. To Vegeta's luck, none of the counselors which had earlier done whatever it was with them were there. He gave a out a loud sigh in relaxation. Maybe this was to be a good camping trip after all. His attention was taken as far as everyone else's to hear the counselors dictated the instructions. 

" Hello, my name is Mandy. This is Lia, Jen, and Rose.." she signaled the other three council members. The four girls were astonishing fine, and beautiful. They all had their straight hair, their spectacular make up, then came their awesome bodies. 

" Ok, we're going to be the counselors, or 'chaperones' as you know for this camping trip. Rose and I will be counselors of the guys cabins. That means we're in charge. Everything that happens, or that you intend to do out of rule will be reported to the Management Office, and you can and will be thrown or expelled out of here, not to mention the consequences held when you get back to school..." as she stated this, some students started chatting among themselves. Soon enough, their attention was brought back because of a loud horn the counselor had pressed. 

" Ok. Now, on to the rules. Rule number one: lights come out eleven sharp. No buts, that's how it is.." students groaned in disapproval. " Rule number two: there are six scheduled times for eating, which should make you guys hold it on at night. Everyone's schedule will be given with the keys to your room, which will be handed after we give out all the instructions and information. Rule number four: Boys are not allowed to traspass the girls cabins, the same with the girls.." every one groaned again in a negative response. Mandy giggled. 

" Rule number five: No naked running through the hallways.." the room roamed with laughter." You think it's funny, but there has been enough presented cases..." she stated still grinning. When the room fell almost silence, a loud voice was heard overall. 

" You heard, right Vegeta?" it stated. Everyone's eyes turned to the voice which was none other that Chloe. Vegeta stood up madly, ready to kick the persons ass, but was held by Bulma telling him she wasn't worth it and blah blah. Soon, the couselor resumed talking. 

" Ok, rule number six: I know it's impossible to ask for you people not to drink, specially when there's a bar between the cabins. But please do it moderately, and try not to get drunk enough. You won't remember next morning, and you can do some stuff later on you might be sorry. So consider this rule. Now, rule number seven: don't sneak up at night and try to be better than any one else and get some, because then you will be sorry. Come on people, control your hormones, it's just three days..-" 

" I can't hold it that long.." stated some voice throughout the crowd. Everyone started laughing at the commentary. The chaperone smiled in, and breathed hard. Dealing with teenagers was certainly not an easy task. 

After giving out the rules to everyone, finally it was time to mention the persons who were to load each room. Mandy and Rose divided the guys from the girls. They took the guys to a corner of the room to dictated their names. 

" Thompson, Harrison and Xerox you're in room 301.." the kids grabbed their stuff and headed to the respective room. 

" Ford, Witter and Jefferson you're in room 302.." she stated. The kids followed orders. Soon, the namings were heard faint on Vegeta, Goku and Krillin's side. They held their place on the edge of the room , almost from another side of the room. 

" Geez, do you think we'll be in the same room?" asked Goku like a little kid that couldn't hold on to open his presents. Vegeta frowned. 

" Kakarot, pipe down! Of course we will..." he stated back. 

" How do you know?" asked Krillin between the two of them. 

" Well...." he was cut off by the chaperon calling names. 

" Ouji, Son and Krillin ( I really don't remember his last name ) you go in room 309.." she stated handing Vegeta the key and the eating schedules, which Goku grabbed dessperately. 

" Man, eating is in 15 minutes....I can't wait that long..." he whined. Vegeta ignored this comment walking to their room. The two friends followed....

The girls were already in their room. Luckily enough, they were assigned together, so they didn't have a problem with the pairings. They unlaunched their clothes, make up and other stuff they had packed in less than 10 minutes. Ready to leave for the eating section in five minutes. 


	9. Broken...

Bulma, Chichi and 18 closed the door to their room and headed to the food court on the first floor, to get something to eat. There they found Vegeta, Goku and Krillin whom looked like heading to the bar. 

" Naturally....they're heading to the bar..." stated 18. Chichi freaked. 

" Bar? Are they thinking about getting drunk without us?" she asked immediately. Bulma and 18 rolled their eyes. 

" Of course not. We're headed to the bar too..." stated Bulma playfully. " Let's just see what are they up to..." she stated now the two girls following her inside the bar. 

The bar was filled with great dancing music, and already drunk people. The teachers had left the councils in charge of the whole student plantel, and soon the bar was filled with every single student assisting the trip. 

There were girls who were already drunk and boys taking advantage of them. There were also guys playing machines that gave back cash and the other students left were on the dance floor, including of course, Vegeta. Bulma spotted him from a fair distance and frowned, feeling anger beginning to rise up on her. Soon enough she was dragging him out of the dance floor and into a little corner on the bar. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted for her voice to be listened clearly throughout the music and the weird sounds the machines and playing games committed. Vegeta looked at her quite lost. By the looks of it he was a little bit drunk. 

" What the hell do you want?!" he asked a bit mad. Bulma frowned harder. 

" What the hell do I want!? What do you think you're doing drinking here all by yourself?! What?! Were you thinking of going out without me and cheating on me?!! I'm not that stupid, asshole! You better suit yourself!!!" she warned annoyingly. Vegeta frowned at her. 

" What the hell is wrong with you woman!? Who do you think you are bossing me around?!!" he asked angered, trying to gain back his composure...which he quite couldn't. Bulma's anger rose up quite freely, her face could be seen flushed through the sudden colors that were enclosing the dance floor. 

" I should ask you that.." she stated. Vegeta stood there staring at her until..

" Vegeta!!" a voice called. He turned only to see Yamcha standing on the entrance of the bar. 

" I dare you to a drinking contest..." he shouted. He was noticeable a bit drunk too. The party looked like it had started a bit too early. Vegeta smirked at him then walked towards the table, sitting across Yamcha. Chloe immediately looked at Vegeta and Yamcha, then offered herself to serve the drinks. Soon, everyone gathered around them seeing the competition taking place, and started cheering and shouting like wild crazy people. Goku and Krillin made way through the desperate crowd and looked at the events happening. Goku kneeled beside Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi and 18 watching near. 

" Vegeta, stop this, you know it's wrong.." he stated as he saw Vegeta already swallowing the cup number nine of mainlining tequila. 

" Fuck you Kakarot.." he stated back, smacking the cup hard on the table for the woman serving the drinks to pour another reasonable amount. Chloe served another glass, to both Yamcha and Vegeta, only Yamcha's contained a different liquid otherwise known as 7 up mixed with pepsi so it could almost look like the color of the tequila. Bulma, angrier than ever, came closer to Vegeta. 

" If you dare to touch that cup, you will be sorry!!" she warned. Vegeta looked at her, drinking the tequila in front of her very eyes, then smacked the cup hard on the table for more liquid to be poured inside the glass. Bulma frowned as they both stared to one another for a serious amount of time. Chichi and 18 pulled Bulma back, already seeing she was about to do something she'd regret later on. The three girls walked away from where the contest was being held. Goku tried to stop Vegeta from drinking another cup, but it was as useless as it was ever gonna be. Vegeta could mantain his composure quite well, unlike Yamcha who was faking his way out of misery about being seriously drunk. 

Finally, Yamcha counted 20 glasses of pepsi with seven up and decided to withdraw. Vegeta stood up from the seat, everyone cheering and shaking hands with him in a joyful manner. Everyone started going outside of the room, including Vegeta who was about to go out.

The three girls sat on a couch in front of the bar, apparently waiting for Vegeta to make his way out, when they spotted him a bit shut. Then they took a closer look to Chloe's way with him. 

She banged him against a wall lightly, seeing how he didn't even recognized her, then poured a small amount of sugar in the space between her thumb and her index finger, giving him the chance to taste it. He of course did considering he didn't even know what was he doing. She then bit off a bit of the slice of a lemon seductively, giving him the other bite available. He bit it off quite seductively and as soon as he was done, his eyes were closed and he didn't even noticed Chloe kissing him, until she made the kiss deeper. Bulma stood a far, seeing the whole scene which was taking her by a complete surprise. She didn't hope this would happen. Soon Chloe open her eyes in the kiss, to look at Bulma as if she wanted to let her know she had won. Bulma's eyes got filled with tears, which she held back with effort. The kiss was over. Vegeta opened his eyes only to see Bulma staring at him clueless and in complete hurt. He swallowed hard, trying with difficulty to understand what was happening. Bulma blinked, a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly turned away and walked outside the bar, leaving Vegeta to think for himself this time....


	10. If I could...

Chichi and 18 followed Bulma to their respective room. There, she flopped down on her bed and started crying harder, sobbing almost out of breath. Chichi and 18 could do nothing more than just looked at one another with certain sadness. They knew what Vegeta was all about. But knowing Bulma, she'd hate both her friends if on top of everything that had happened they were there to tell her 'I told you so'. Chichi moved to the edge of her bed and started caressing her head softly. 

" Don't worry Bulma, don't cry. There's better men out from the fish pod that one came out of..." she tried comforting Bulma. Bulma sobbed a little bit, then unrested her head from the pillow to look at her two friends staring at her with great gloom.

" I'm sorry.." she sobbed, drying the tears away from her face. " I should've listened to you guys. I ...thought it was going to be different..." was all she could say between sobs and tears. 18 moved to the other edge of the bed, then tap her shoulder to cheer her up. 

" Well....you should've expected the same. He was drunk..." she stated. Bulma frowned

" So what?!" she asked angered. 18 sighed hard. 

" Bulma, he had no idea of what was he doing. He was drunk...." added Chichi. Bulma looked at her quite pissed. 

" 18, Chichi...don't tell me you're looking for excuses for me to forgive him. I won't!" she stated in a death tone. Chichi and 18 both made their ' it's your choice' faces. Bulma's scowl grew bigger. 

" Why are you looking for excuses for me to forgive him? Why don't you blame him-"

" Bulma, it's not excuses. Just.....he's never been like this with a woman-" started 18, immediately being cut off by Bulma's angered tone.

" What, he has never cheated on a woman?!" she asked mockingly. 18 sighed hard. 

" No....he has never been so dedicated. As far as everyone knows, Vegeta only slept with girls, only meaning he'd leave them be the next day as if nothing had happened. But he slept with you and something caught him. Something that made him feel good about, because....he has never left you, even when you have already slept with him and it's just not that...but the way he protects you from any other's hands, as if you were his, and only his..." at Chichi's words, Bulma chuckled. 

" Well, he better forget I am ever going to be his again. I don't think he'll be seeing any of me anymore..." she stated as a matter of factly. Chichi and 18 shared glances. Dealing with an angry, pissed, crying, miserable, and way proud Bulma was hard enough for them to be talking to her 'til morning. 

" Bulma, I think now it's not the time for being proud. I suggest you change your mind before you talk to him..." stated 18. Chichi nodded her head in agreement. Bulma sighed hard. Crying so much and walking away from the horrible scenery was hard enough to make her want to sleep through it all. She yawned hard. 

" I'm sleepy. Let's just talk tomorrow, I am in a horrible mood right now..." she stated, resting herself on the pillow again. Chichi and 18 agreed returning to their respective beds. 

" Goodnight, girlz. I hope we can have a good day tomorrow.." stated 18. The two girls returned the goodnights. 

" Better than this one..." thought Bulma, fading away to sleep. Meanwhile....

Vegeta was on the couch sleeping, when Goku and Krillin came near him. 

" Vegeta?" asked Goku shaking him to wake up. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and looked at them almost unrecognizable. 

" What?" he asked lowly, fading away to sleep again. Goku shaked him harder, making him open his eyes quite wide, for the way he had opened them before that is. 

" Hell....can't I get some sleep.." he spoke almost unaudible. Goku and Krillin looked at each other before looking at Vegeta again. 

" Vegeta, it's three in the morning and you haven't gone to the room again. The teachers already got here. You're lucky they didn't catch you sleeping here. Come on, get up. We've got a busy schedule tomorrow...or well....in three hours.." he stated. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open. 

" WHAT?! Where the hell are they taking us at 6 in the morning!!" he shouted. Goku shhed him. 

" Keep your voice low, man. They'll catch us. At 6 in the morning it's breakfast and we're going at 7:30 to Rigo's Arts Museum, remember?" he asked. Vegeta looked at him, still trying to decode whatever Goku was saying. He glance beside Goku only to find Krillin beside him. 

" Yeah, then we're going to the Park and to the Caverns, the Imperial Countdowns, and some other places I didn't recognize. The list was long and complicated..." added Krllin. Vegeta seemed to see it all blurry, and had a nauseating feeling on his stomach. Goku and Krillin grabbed his arms, embracing one around Goku and the other one around Krllin. Soon enough they were headed out of the room when 

" Wait..." Vegeta stopped them. 

" What happened, Vegeta?" asked Goku nervously. Krillin looked at him a bit shaky too. 

" I gotta piss..." he managed to say with difficulty. Goku and Krillin sighed hard, but granted his request. 

When they got to the bathroom, Vegeta stumbled inside one of them and started pissing. 

" Like a shooting star...it don't matter who you are...[squeal].." started singing Vegeta inside the bathroom. Goku and Krillin raised a brow. 

" If you only run for cover...yeah..." he moaned, as if pissing was the greatest blessing he'd recieved for years. Goku and Krillin now furrowed their brows in the most greatest confusion. 

" You should do this for a while. It's great.." he stated again, still pissing. Goku and Krillin now swallowed hard. Vegeta sure was a strange dude when drunk. 

Before long, the were already out of the bathroom, still carrying Vegeta on their arms. Opening the door, Krilling swung it open. They left Vegeta on his bed, then rested themselves on their own beds. Soon enough the two restless guys were fast asleep. But then the only one still awake was Vegeta. He didn't remember much about what had happened, but he did remember he had kissed another woman, and that he had hurted Bulma. His intention was going right now to her room, but he knew it was a wrong taken decision. He didn't remember much about the earlier night. Hell, he didn't remember what he'd said two minutes ago. He turned on his chest and rested his head on the pillow. Maybe the light of the sun would give him a bright early start.

WrOnG!!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************

Ok, peeps! Please just Review and tell me if you like it so far. In three hours, the day starts....could you imagine the headache and the whole day Vegeta will have to go through? Well, I don't like torturing him either...but come on, he's strong. We all know he can handle it!!! ^_^


	11. Bad Day..

Rough bangs were heard at the guys door. Vegeta was the one who jerked up quickly, looking around the room with fear to see what was that terrible, so audible noise. Krillin jerked up beside him, looking for the causes of the almost unbearable clatter. Goku resumed sleeping, as if anything had happened. The bangs at the door got louder enough to make Vegeta get up from his bed. 

" VEGETA!! WAIT!!!" shouted Krillin looking at him terrified. Vegeta turned back to stare at Krillin's unreadable expression, trying to contain himself away from the anger that was starting to get by him. 

" You...don't have...any clothes on...." he stated, his cheeks flushed with red blots. Vegeta looked at himself only to find out the embarrassing truth. Walking towards his bed almost discomfited, he picked his boxers and put them on hurriedly, then headed to the door. 

Swinging the door open roughly, his eyes showed hatred among other things, and he quite scared the person banging at the door, who was Chichi. 

" WHAT!!" he shouted. Chichi widened her eyes and looked at him quite suspicious and furious. 

" What? Is that all you have to say for yourselves!? You do know we've been waiting for you for about an hour. You overslept lazy bums, now get up! The bus is waiting for the group to be complete..." she stated as a matter of factly. Vegeta's scowl quite showed her his bare worry about being late. A smirk suddenly merged on his face. 

" And where the hell are we going to go?" he asked. Chichi rolled her eyes in great acknowledgement, sighing hard. 

" I assume you forgot, since you were so drunk yesterday, you didn't even recognized your own girlfriend..." deep blow for Vegeta. Chichi knew the kind of thoughts that would circle through his head after this observation, but she had to say it. It hurt her much to see her friend hurt by some low, lunatic asshole. Vegeta stared at her blinking hard and sighing profoundly, trying not to let her see him losing his composure. 

" You ...don't know what you're talking about..." he stated in his death tone. Chichi smirked evilly. 

" And I suppose you do? I think you don't even have an idea, considering the fact you probably don't remember a thing about yesterday..." strike number two. Vegeta furrowed his brows into his usual scowl only more madly. It was not enough remembering feeling guilty, lost and out of control; beside being nauseous, dizzy and basically falling over some trees before going to his room, but now this nagging woman was here at 7 o'clock in the morning to shout and throw it all on his face. Nearly enough, he was getting really pissed off. 

" Look, idiot. I don't know who in hell do you think you are but I suggest you get out of my sight before I cut off your ribs and shove them-" 

" Vegeta who's at the door?" interrupted Goku, scratching his eyes sleepily. Vegeta stared back at him shortly, then met Chichi's gaze, who was completely disgusted and terrified at Vegeta's about to say term. Goku walked near the door and swung it open so he could see beside Vegeta. There he met with Chichi.

" Chichi? What happened?" he asked quite drowsily. Chichi frowned at him. 

" Goku! Shame on you! The bus has been waiting for you guys for like half an hour. Dress up quickly and come on down. You'll eat breakfast later..." 

" But Chichi..." whined Goku. " I'm hungry..." as he said this, Chichi's anger rose up to a new level. 

" I don't want to hear it Goku. Get dressed right now!" she shouted, turning on her heel and walking away. Vegeta smirked at the sight of Goku's confused and frustrated face. 

" Well done, Kakarot. I'm sure your mother...I meant girlfriend.... will be as cocky as she will ever be.." he stated sarcastically, smirking to himself. Goku looked at him. 

" Shut up....at least I was not drunk yesterday and started singing 'Dolphin's Cry' on the bathroom while pissing .." as he said this Vegeta's eyes widened in anger. 

" I.DID.NOT!!!" he stated loudly. Goku nodded 

" Yeah you did.." he responded. Vegeta stood in front of him. 

" I DID NOT!!!" he stated noisily again. Krillin walked between the two of them in a harmony attempt. 

" Guys, we gotta get dressed. The bus is waiting for us and we're going to have serious consequences if we decide to stay here.." 

" Who said I should listen to you? You're not in control of me!!" stated back Vegeta. Another argument developed quickly. Goku stepped in before the discussion rose to a new level. 

" Vegeta, Krillin's right. We should get going. It's enough being suspended three times...you know what will come the fourth time, so just get dressed. I'm sure we'll eat something on the way.." he stated. Vegeta and Krillin soon broke their angry stares and each of the guys walked to their clothing bagagge to dress up in something adecuated.

Soon, the guys got settled down and ready to leave. Vegeta wore a navy blue tee with some black baggies, that were a size smaller than his own, only showing his great muscles and body ...( nice ass too ^_^ ). Krillin dressed in a white tee with navy blue borders and a blue jean, quite cute by the way and Goku dressed up in a red tee with a black jean, honestly the three of them looking awesomely great!!


	12. What should happen...

The bus's horn sounded way high on the three awesomely sleepy guys as they walked with difficulty towards the bus. Vegeta's headache grew way bigger, as he held his head in a comfort attempt, obviously not working. Goku and Krillin yawned behind him. Chichi had already boarded and sat beside Bulma and 18 on a three-chair seat. As Vegeta, Goku and Krillin started boarding the bus, they received several harsh looks, mean talking between students and some usual negative remarks by the teachers. Then Vegeta met Bulma's eyes. The hope had faded away and her expression didn't show care anymore, it showed more need and pain. He swallowed hard then breathed in, for he already knew what was going on. Bulma looked away, not letting him start even the first word. He looked to the floor sadly then walked away to find a seat. Everyone stared, including Chichi who stuck her tongue out to Vegeta while he was hardly looking. Goku kissed Chichi and Krillin kissed her girlfriend 18, then the two boys followed Vegeta on the seats behind on the bus. 

Finally reaching their destination, Vegeta made it to the last seat and threw himself on the large comfortable stool, covering his face away from light with a navy blue cotton jacket he'd bought in Armanni (my way fave store!! ^_^ ) fading easily to sleep. Goku and Krillin had no other choice but to seat on the chair in front of Vegeta's, ready to fall asleep anytime soon. Chichi and 18 spotted their boyfriends seats...just in case of 'need', then returned to their old composure, trying to make Bulma feel better. Bulma removed some hair away from her face, then sniffed a bit low, catching both 18's and Chichi's attention. 

" Bulma..." whispered Chichi. " Don't tell me you will cry over that low brain jackass that had the nerve of even eyeing you after what he did yesterday..." she whispered again. Bulma looked at her and a weak smile escaped her soft lips. She nodded. 

" It's ok. I'm just...getting used...to it.." she stated lowly. 18 and Chichi shared glances.

" Bulma, don't let it get to you. Come on, think of this day as a vacation day. You will be with us the rest of the way and the trip and we will have a blast.." suggested 18. Chichi nodded cheerfully. 

" Yeah! We'll have a great time! You know we always do when we're together..." she added. Bulma's face lit up in happiness. 

" Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea I woke up early this morning. I know things will change...I mean who knows...only time can tell, right?" she said. Both 18 and Chichi giggled in a happy shot.

" Sure!!" they exclaimed, finally feeling the bus moving forward, letting them and everyone notice they were going to be on their way to the museum soon. Bulma sat back on the seat and sighed hard. What crazy, unimaginable events would occur this time? 

********************************************************************************************************************

Really short Chapter, I know. I've been a bit rushed in school. This week was tests week, thank God one got changed to Monday. Anyway, I hope to get out a new chapter soon enough, and don't worry about Bulma and Vegeta, I mean...come on, Vegeta is not sweet enough to say sorry and Bulma is not miserable enough to die for him to say so, so lets just wait for a while. I'll find a way to get them back together....if they get back together..


	13. The past still hurts...

Chattering and squeals were heard through the bus, as the lazy, young bus rider was driving like a crazy man at top speed. The students were holding on tight to their seats, since this guy looked like he didn't even had an idea on how to drive a bus. Vegeta tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Not just because this asshole was making his head smash into the ledge of the long seat in which he rested his body, but because he was more than just preoccupied. He didn't know if he should be mad at himself or just plain disappointed. How is it that he was so brilliant for so many things, and he was so stupid as to do 'that' mistake? Finally, he raised up from the seat, trying to put himself together. He glanced everywhere, only to find Bulma staring at him lightly. Quickly, she narrowed her eyes at him, then looked to the front again...enough for Vegeta to know she was still mad. He crumpled his brows more, then glanced out the window. _She's being so stupid about this...._he thought, placing his elbow on the edge of the window, then placing his chin on his open hand. Goku and Krillin turned back to see him. 

" Hey Vegeta! Long time without seeing you back there!!" exclaimed Goku cheerfully. Vegeta frowned and looked at him as if his look only gave him a cue....he was about to be killed ( not literally ). Krillin was about to pop out a commentary when 

" Krillin, I need you..." stated 18, standing beside him and his chair. The three guys glanced at her. She smiled at Goku then frowned at the sight of Vegeta. 

" You're an asshole. I can't believe it....but then again, I suppose I can. Considering that you can't control yourself, or maybe....you can't change...tsk...pity, really, you could do a great husband for someone like her....not that she'll want you anyway-" 

" Fuck you, idiot! You don't have an idea who you're dealing with so just back off me!" he stated standing in front of her. 18 chuckled sarcastically, Krillin and Goku blushing nervously. 

" And would you mind to tell me who am I talking to? I don't see anything more than just a stupid, brainiac by luck, asshole who wouldn't recognize what love is even if it hit you by the head!" she stated loud and clearly. Everyone in the bus turned to see their little discussion. Mr. Plecki sighed hard. 

" Why so easy?" he asked looking at the ceiling on the bus sarcastically....he knew 18's and Vegeta's arguments all too well. They'd have to be stopped by themselves. 

Vegeta looked at her, his eyes almost showing hatred. 18 felt cold shivers, but blocked them, not letting herself become weak enough for she wouldn't be able to state things clearly. She had to admit Vegeta's look was as powerful as it was emotional. He didn't leave feelings in between or half's, he'd show he felt love or hate, care or uncared, lust or passion, but at an extreme point through his eyes. Breathing hard the two of them, Vegeta blinked slowly, then looked at her, his eyes showing almost death. 

" I don't suppose you expect me to believe that being a whore to a man is certainly a way to love..." deep blow for 18. She stuttered, her eyes showing she was deeply hurt. Vegeta stood there, looking at her coldly, letting her feel a sense of complete pain. Mr. Plecki walked to them, standing almost in the middle of the whole situation. Students started talking between themselves as the teacher made his way between them. 

" Break it up, come on. What is it with you two? Always fighting...." he started to pull 18 back, when she unwrapped herself and tried to smack Vegeta's face hard. He grabbed her wrist tightly, then looked at her horrified. The attempt at trying to hit him reminded him those endless nights with his foster parents. When they would hit him until they were worn out. Automatically, Vegeta placed his hands on her neck and started squeezing his fingers as hard as he could into her skin. She tried pulling out of his embrace but couldn't do much but to cough, trying to breathe out the poor amount of air that was being blocked out to get inside her lungs. Soon her face started turning a bit pale, and Goku immediately pulled Vegeta's hand away from her, then looked at him astonished, seeing Vegeta's eyes become a bit teary. His breathing was agitated, as if he was somehow holding on to something inside of him. His now free hand started shaking, and soon his whole body. His aghast expression was making 18 and Krillin a bit scared. Goku swallowed hard then walked towards him and touched his face. 

" It's ok Vegeta. Everything's fine..." trying hard to comfort him. Vegeta flinched, and started giving back steps filled with a mere sense of fear. By the looks of it, he seemed to be regretful at what he did. 

" Don't......don't touch me...." he stated lowly, almost a whisper, then slowly sat down on the large stool, his expression confused and astonished, for he couldn't believe quite real the actions he took towards 18. Krillin pulled back 18 and dragged her out of the scene. Mr. Plecki stood mortified at the whole situation. 

" Ouji, you've gone too far. I'm gonna have to-"

" Leave.." Goku cut him off, seeing his friend still running the old, past memory through his head. Plecki looked at Goku as if he was disrespectful, which he was, but in a case like this, it wasn't important. 

" Now is not the time. Leave..." he required again. Plecki looked at Vegeta, as his expression soon became clear, but still a bit complicated and barely readable. Goku sat beside him, worried about his hard - breathing, shivering friend. Plecki turned his back on both the students and walked to 18 to see if she was ok. 

" Are you ok, Ms?" asked the teacher. Chichi, Bulma, 18 and Krillin looked at him. Krilllin sighed hard. 

" She's fine..." he answered for her. 18 still couldn't find her tongue yet. This ruthless, unlike Vegeta behavior had made her quite speechless. Nonetheless, Chichi and Bulma tried comforting her, as Krillin tried to tell her some things, seeing she had her mind still on the incident. 

" 18, you shouldn't have done that. You know what happened when he was younger. It was not a good intention..." as he said this, Chichi frowned. 

" What!? Are you telling me you're still going to be on his side after what he did?" she asked angered. Krillin looked at her as if trying to decode whatever she meant. Bulma rolled her eyes and intervened. 

" Guys, lets not fight over this too. We all know what happened when he was young, but he shouldn't have done it.." she said looking at Krillin. Chichi nodded in superiority smirking highly. Bulma continued. 

" And, 18 should've backed off before this even started. So it was both their faults ok? Now lets try and calm down. After what happened yesterday, there are some things I need to clear out with Vegeta, and there are some things I need to clear out to my girlfriends. Krillin, I need you to leave us alone for a while. We won't be long. The trip is ending, we'll be at the museum in like five minutes..." she requested. Krillin nodded kissing 18's cheek then turning away to the guy's seats. Bulma waited for 18 to calm down, then demanded for their attention. 

" Girls, we need to clear out some things, ok? First of all, you two are friends of Vegeta, and I don't like you guys to just see him as your enemy because of what happened. We all know what he is and everything, but you can't just go and barge into a fight with him just because of what he did yesterday, and worse else when what happened was with me, not even with you. I know you're trying to defend me and keep him away from hurting me and everything, and I thank you, but.... don't walk away from him. We all know that we are all he's got. And right now as much as I need you guys, he needs his friends too. But he needs all of you. I don't want to be the one to spread you apart, ok? Don't turn your back on him, just because of me..-"

" Bulma.." interrupted Chichi. " What he did was wrong. I don't mind telling you, you're making the wrong decision by just even go and talk to him-" 

" Chihi, let's not forget I gave my virginity to him, and it's something I did because I do love him. Besides you said it yourselves yesterday, he was drunk. It's not an excuse to forgive him, I know. To tell you the truth, I don't really know how things will turn out to be...there's a lot of stuff we're going to discuss. We all know what happens....either we become stronger or we spread apart...it's as simple as that..." she stated back. 18 rolled her eyes. 

" Bulma, it's not that simple. It's not simple to figure out whether you can live with him or without him...." she cut her off. Bulma nodded. 

" I know it's not...believe me....but things can not go back now. Things already happened. Now all I have to do is talk to him, and see where are we right now, and what's going to happen-....." she stopped seeing Chichi chuckle sarcastically.

" What?" she asked angered. Chichi turned to her. 

" And you think Vegeta's capable of talking with you...that way...I mean.....about that"? she asked. Bulma narrowed her eyes. 

" Sorry, Bulma. But I don't think it will be possible...." added 18. Bulma sighed hard. 

" Look, I'm the one to do it. So I'll do it. I will see what can happen ok? As far as I know, I'm the only one who cares. And if I don't look out for the man that I love, no one else will. Instead they'll destroy him, so on my way I go. You guys just stand back of the case and let me handle it" she requested. Her friends sighed hard and gave her their 'whatever you say' look. 

" Well, then....go ahead and do it. Talk to him. You'll see its no use..." stated Chichi sarcastically. The three girls gasped feeling the bus stop, parking itself on a parking lot. Finally, they'd made it to Rigo's Art Museum. Bulma decided to throw a last glance to Vegeta. Goku was talking to him....better, cheering him up. Vegeta did not say a word, but just nodded a bit then turned to Goku....telling him by his eyes he was thankful for his help, even though he wouldn't quite accept it. Then Goku said something and smiled sheepishly, making Vegeta roll his eyes and tell him something about 'fool' and 'idiot'. Fair enough, the two friends sat on the chair, waiting for the bus to be unloaded before then. Goku looked like a small kid...asking questions like 'where are we going?' and 'Is there gonna be food?' to Vegeta, who just frowned harder and looked at him angrily, needless to say he was quite shut. Bulma blushed ever so lightly giggling to herself, then continued to remember the about to be long day. Sure it was going to be as hard as it was ever gonna be, but, she could handle it...couldn't she?

****************************************************************************************************************

Ok, now don't get desperate. Bulma and Vegeta might get back together...or not...

-'_' -.......well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be uploading more soon, so please be aware of the uploads. Thanx again for reading this chap. I hope you guys liked it!! ^_^ please review? ok..!! ^_^


	14. It's a matter of Pride...

After the long, almost absurd ride, the counselors along with Mr. Plecki gathered everyone together in front of the museum. Bulma, Chichi and 18 were standing far away from the crowd as Vegeta, Krillin and Goku were talking almost beside them in a fair distance. 

" Ok, stand here and do three lines. We will be passing soon inside the museum terrains.." stated Mr. Plecki through the loudspeaker. Everyone started moving their places. Bulma frowned hard

" Would you just look at him!! It's not like he even cares at what he did yesterday! Would you believe that?" she stated angrily. 18 and Chichi looked at her. 

" Bulma, I think you need to get him out of your system for a while...it won't cause you any harm.." suggested 18. Bulma scowled harder, Chichi automatically taking a step forward standing between them 

" Guys, come on. Let's not argue about this too. We've had enough..." she stated tiredly. Bulma sighed hard and looked tear eyed at Chichi and 18. 

" It's true....I'm tired of even being here. Vegeta's not doing anything to save this relationship and neither am I....and I'm already getting tired of it. Who knows? Maybe it even wasn't worth-"

" Bulma, would you give a chance for the love to grow?" Chichi cut her off. Bulma looked at her. Tears never formed completely in her eyes, and she was thankful for it, considering Vegeta was looking at her for quite some time. Chichi resumed 

"Don't think that Goku loved me from dawn to morning, neither did Krillin and 18. We know you are attracted physically, and I'm sure he loves you because you're pure hearted and nice. Besides, you love him and I bet he loves you too..." she stated. 18 nodded in agreement. 

" Yeah, just too damn stubborn to admit it.." she stated sarcastically. Soon Yamcha made his way towards them, embracing an arm around Bulma. 

" Hey Bulma, how are you?" he asked nicely. She smiled caringly. Hearing someone worry about her was something that could usually fill her up. Chichi and 18 frowned at Yamcha. The conversation continued indistinct as we walk over to the guy's conversation...

" Vegeta, she still looks quite pissed....you should just go talk to her. It will make things better..." suggested Goku looking over Vegeta's shoulder which was turned against Bulma's sight. Veegta would turn from time to time and glance at her. Nothing that could destroy his reputation. He sent Goku a warning look. Krillin shook his head and stood in front of him. 

" Look, Vegeta....I'm not trying to sound forceful here, but you're not going anywhere by trying to keep your pride intact....you're only hurting her, and yourself, which is the best reason to just walk to her and talk about what happened..." he stated calmly. For once, Krillin's words resounded in Vegeta's head with wisdom. He looked at Krillin

" Pipe down, idiot! I was planning on going on and do that..." he stated angrily. 

" Really?" asked Goku amused. " And when were you expecting to do this? When she runs off with that Yamcha who's being sweet with her right now?" he asked. Vegeta's eyes shot up with anger. He glanced at her only to see her giggling sweetly at some statements ( more like compliments ) Yamcha was doing to her. Krillin and Goku eyed the situation and Krillin slapped his forehead hard. 

" You shouldn't have done that..." he muffled between his clenched teeth to Goku. Goku's expression was completely nervous. Vegeta's breath started getting agitated as he clenched his fist harder and started walking towards Bulma and the girls furious. 

Goku went right behind him and stopped him,. before he could do something he could regret later on. 

" Vegeta, stop. You know it's wrong and you will be expelled...." warned Goku holding him back. Vegeta shook himself out of Goku's grasp furiously. 

" Let go off me, Kakarot! She is my woman! And nobody is to take her away from me!!" he stated back almost screaming. Goku stopped him again this time adding more pressure to his already strong hold. Vegeta sure was a strong guy to hold back. 

" Control yourself, man! would you rather leave school forever and not seeing her again!" he stated sternly. Vegeta glanced at Goku quite pissed, then stopped his way towards them. Goku sighed hard, being actually the first verbal spar he had talked Vegeta to give in. 

" Gee guys...I never knew you were so cuddly..." stated Krillin behind them, seeing Goku with his hands still over Vegeta. He quickly removed them, both guys blushing heavily. 

" Kakarot, don't ever dare to touch me..." he stated, his blush passing away. Goku scratched the back of his head nervously chuckling quite uneasily. Soon Yamcha headed away from the girl's conversation, leaving the three girls once again available. 

" Vegeta...I think now's the right time to go talk to her, don't you think? I mean she's all-alone and you have all the time you need to do it, so just go..." encouraged Krillin. Vegeta sent him a death glance. 

" I will not....not now, anyway. She's....I'm.....there's too much people around and...she is still pissed....." he stated as some of the excuses. Goku and Krillin sighed hard and rolled their eyes. 

" Fine..." stated Goku, obviously not buying one word Vegeta had just said. 

The Day passed almost fine. Except for the sculpture Vegeta almost broke that was three hundred years old, and the chattering the three girls were reprimanded for as if they were expressing their bored attitude towards the tour guy, everything worked out fine. 

Everyone started boarding the busses again, to head back to the camping cabins. There they could have lunch, some sleep and wait 'till it was almost midnight to go up to the solarium, which was the top of the hill on the Natural Resort where they could watch the city lights and talk and unite as a 'group'. When the three girls hopped in the bus, followed by the guys, the next and last to make an entrance was none other than the 'famous' Chloe. The three girls glanced at Chloe quite pissed. She looked at them and smiled ironically. 

" Chill out girls....Vegeta doesn't like crying, spoiled brats..." she stated sarcastically. 18 frowned hard and stood up

" That's it!" she was about to go after her, but Bulma and Chichi stopped her. 

" Chill out 18. You shouldn't lower yourself at the level of the dirt under your toenail.." stated Bulma as ironically as she could. Quickly, she could glance at Vegeta and caught a natural smirk coming from his face. She turned back quickly, blushing ever so lightly, then settling down herself, 18 and Chichi to let Chloe walk her way. Chloe stood there startled. 

" You're the biggest bitch I've ever seen in this entire school....no wonder guys cheat on you!" she stated coldly. Deep punch for Bulma. Bulma blinked hard, trying to contain the anger that was starting to rise up to her head. Chichi and 18 narrowed their eyes at Chloe. 

" No wonder guys cheat with you....since you're so fast to find....and so easy to have...." stated Chichi very sarcastically. That shut her up quite well, for her eyes got a bit wet and she walked towards the end of the bus. 18 kept looking at her deathly until she spotted where she sat...beside Vegeta. 

" Don't listen to her Bulma. You know she's just jealous of you..." she tried comforting her friend. Bulma sighed hard and looked in front of her. Nothing could take away the fact that Vegeta had smirked at her moments earlier...perhaps admiring her braveness and her proud statements. 

" It's ok. I'm ok...let's just forget this whole thing happened. I'm sure everything will get fixed rightly." she stated positively. Chichi and 18 nodded. Meanwhile, back on the bus....

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Vegeta annoyed. Goku and Krillin turned their heads front wards, not wanting to see the view behind them. Chloe tried to smiled as sweet as she could, trying to gain Vegeta's attention, which she obviously didn't. She scooted herself more nearly to him, making him move himself away from her. 

" What is it that you want from me, woman?" he asked again mad. Chloe looked at him. 

" I thought we should have a talk...we never set the score after we slept together...we were together for five months Vegeta. And we could've been longer if we just led the love to grow inside of us-" 

" The hell do I care about what you're talking about. I never dated you and I never will. What we had is called a 'one nightstand'. You drunked me so I could fuck your brains out, and it's exactly what I did. Now get away from me. I have nothing else to do with you!" he recalled loudly and irritably. Goku, Krillin and everyone else in the bus turned to look at him, even Bulma, Chichi and 18. He sighed hard and frowned. Chloe started shredding tears. 

" How can you leave me suffering like this, Vegeta? How could you cheat on me with her!!" she started plan B, which was her 'Drama Queen' concept. Everyone stared as if they were almost taking parts with suffering, hurt, Chloe. Vegeta sighed hard and stood up from the seat, looking her as if he had killed her already. 

" How low can you stand for me, woman....you're pitiful.." he stated coldly, walking inside the bathroom to hide himself about everything that was happening ( yes in my story the busses have bathroom, very big by the way...). Chloe started shredding tears filled with uncontrollable whimpers. Everyone stared at her pathetic figure lying there on the seat all alone. Nobody would dare to even go and talk her out of it, for they knew the kind of lies and secrets involved with the great, spoiled, selfish Chloe. Chichi 18 and Bulma turned to the front, not really caring either way about anything from the past thirty minutes on the bus. 

" I can't believe she said he cheated on her....she's got some nerve. I'm gonna-" 

" 18, calm down. It's no use going back there and rip her hair out. We'll see what we can do about that later....she still owes us..." stated Bulma evilly. She knew her plan all to well now. It was time to get Vegeta back..... 

**************************************************************************************************  
******************

New Chapter coming up soon. WOW! I can't believe I've written 15 chapters myself. It is as unbelievable to me as it may sound. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...please review it. Just for the sake of it, if you want to. I just want reviews that's all....beside you people enjoying it....well anyways....I've released a new ff, it's called 'America's Sweethearts' ..it's an A/U, made in my kind of universe ok. It's not America and its not Japan. I have no idea of what neither of them look like. Well, I hope you can review this one, and the new one to see how you like it. From the reviews to the new story I will part to release more chapters. Thanks for reading and don't worry....Bulma and Vegeta might get back together....if I don't kill him or anything, that is.....don't cream just yet. We don't know what's gonna happen, ok? ^_^ 


	15. One in a Million...

The three girls rested themselves in their cabin. The day had been long. First they went to that ridiculous museum, which they thought at least held abstract arts for a change...but no such luck. Then they went to the stupid caverns that held nothing but water falling off rocks and different types of fossils around the place. Bulma was bored; Chichi disgusted and 18 was quite interested.... rocks were a life to her. She liked knowing about the past through fossils and mineral resources were something she loved very much. To end the almost agonizing trip they went to a park, where they had the chance to rest themselves a little before returning the Natural Resort. 

Chichi sighed hard on her bed. 

" Guys...I think I'm gonna go and look for Goku. I'm bored and I want affection..." she stated. Bulma sighed hard....she wished she could do that with Vegeta. Unfortunately she couldn't. 18 sighed hard too. 

" Well...I'm bored right now. Maybe we should go and look for something to do, like I don't know ....lets go dancing....it will help us relax a little bit, don't you think?" she asked. The three girls exchanged looks. 

" I don't think so. I'm going for a walk through the woods....that may help me relax a bit.." stated Bulma. Chichi sighed hard. 

" Don't you think now's the right time to talk with Vegeta?" she asked. 18 frowned. 

" Hell no! She isn't the one that's supposed to go talk to him! He's the one that should be standing in the back of that door, knocking until Bulma decides to answer. Do you honestly think-" 

" Chill out, 18. Whatever it is that I'm supposed to do and whatever it is he's supposed to do, I don't care right now. I'm just going for a walk to get myself out of this whole messy situation for a while. I'll be back soon. Just wait for me to dinner..." she stated grabbing the navy blue jacket Vegeta had lend her once and heading out the door, not really waiting for her friend's reaction. Chichi rolled her eyes. 

" I'm going to Goku's then. Probably, and most likely I'll have a better time out there..." stated Chichi. 18 glanced at her. 

" It's kind of sad, you know. Us going to our boyfriends cabins and Bulma can't do anything but to sit and repeat the horrid scene in her mind over and over again..." 

" Well, 18. We can't do anything about it. Remember. It's Vegeta we're talking about....he truly is a jerk anyways, beside the fact he went through a lot before-" 

" Wait, Chichi. Don't try to tell me that I have to feel sorry for him, 'cause I won't. Vegeta is a great guy and we know it. He just doesn't take love seriously. He hides his passion and his gentleness because when young he had to learn how to. His used to be parents broke him, so what? He is still a sensitive guy...just doesn't show it, which is why he ends all relationships before he can even start acting the way he is..." she stated back. Chichi sighed hard and frowned shortly. 

" I don't think so, 18. You're protecting him and he is not like that! What are you going to tell me about the five thousands millions of girls he has brought to bed? Do you think someone that at least posses gentleness would do that? Think again, ok! He is not who you think he is!" 

" Chichi, I've been his friend since we were in kindergarten on this same school. I knew him when he was still a child, and had the happiness kids have. I knew him when his parents punched him and he'd come next day to school with his face all bruised. He never spoke to anyone since fourth grade. That is until he moved away with his cousin and grew up. Then came the 'he has a perfect body' girls looked for and continuously, girls looked for him to be fucked..." 

" And what about Lindsay? Or Rioga? Or that vegetable asshole Chloe? Do you honestly believe he didn't want to fuck them all?" 

" Chichi, I am not saying he didn't. But once you get the hang of it, you really don't know how to stop. And still, he has girls begging on her knees for him. If you had guys begging for you every day, you'd want to be with every one of them. Being as childish as Vegeta is, I mean.." 

" I wouldn't do it-" started Chichi angrily. 18 cut her off. 

" Being as CHILDISH as Vegeta is I said. Anyways, I know the girl he falls in love with is the girl he won't find a way to let go that easy...as easy as he let go of many others. He'll find himself with no way to breathe if this girl can't breathe in his same space..." 

" I hope you're right about that, 18. Let's hope its Bulma.." 

" It is....I mean surely he looks really fond of her. I don't know if he'll be able to let go..." she stated thoughtfully. The two girls exchanged looks sighing hard. 

" Well, let's go over the guys cabins. I sure miss Krillin, too. " stated 18. The two girls gathered their jackets along with some munchies to bring over the guy's cabin and wrote a quick note letting Bulma know where they were, then headed off. 

Bulma walked alone through the woods. She found it peaceful enough to walk down the branches and the ground, which felt quite smooth and clean. Soon, she struggled to get in between some bushes, finding an amazing place. It was a rainforest waterfall. The mist of the water could fill the air on her lungs. It looked beautiful. Crystalline water falling off a cliff, rocks beside it filled with the spray of the rocking water diminishing on the lake at the en of the waterfall. Bulma breathed in once again, the smell of sweet roses that surrounded the place mixed with nature's scent was making her lose herself in some kind of universe she wanted to live in forever. Soon enough she walked near the lake the waterfall fell to. Carefully, she inserted the tip of her foot toe on the water, just to notice it was quite warm but cold at the same time. 

" Hmmm...this is so perfect..." she stated. Some noises were heard behind her. She turned quickly, fearful and scared at what strange animal she would find behind her. Her expression changed to complicated when she in fact found Vegeta heading downwards and towards her. He looked cute enough with a black jacket and a red basketball short. She quickly changed her mind. She was still mad at this handsome cute man, and he did know why. Bulma turned her back on him and sat on a rock beside the waterfall. Vegeta stood there looking at her angelical features. _So beautiful _was all he could think about. His expression was blank and unreadable for Bulma, who stared at him frowning. Vegeta walked near her and soon was sitting beside her on the same rock. They stared at the waterfall for long....as if it was the only way they could comfort one another inside the situation they were in. Bulma breathed in.

" It's beautiful, isn't it. Nature has some special ways...." she stated still her eyes pasted on the stunning scene in front of her. Vegeta looked at her. If he wasn't so stubborn or just plain proud, he'd admit to her that she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever been in love with. Love? Yes, love. Never would he imagine a woman that would make him understand the feeling. But she did. As complicated and sincere and pretty as she might be, what he loved about her was something else. Something that he couldn't see, but just feel whenever he was with her. He glanced back at the panorama silently, only their breathing could be heard quite lowly. 

" You're beautiful and yet it is not why I've grown fond of you. Sometimes you care too much for me. Why? I can't understand it. But I've made you cry. I've hurt you and yet you never left me, did you? You never turned away from me and let me on the dark shit hole once again..." started Vegeta. Bulma looked at him, her expression as sweet as ever. 

" What makes you think that I'd turn away from you, Vegeta? I am in love with you and I want this to work, I want us to communicate, it is the only way we'll be growing together, instead of drifting apart. I don't know why you did it, but it's not like it even matters anymore. Don't think that I will turn away from you that easily, people learn from their mistakes..." she stated back, looking at his thoughtful eyes that still sent passion waves over her all. Vegeta sighed hard in defeat then smirked at her, removing some of the strands on her face back. 

" You're one in a million....did you know that?" he stated looking at her with a bit of shinny illusion on his eyes. Bulma sighed hard and smiled at him leaning closer to give him a hug, but accidentally fell into the waterfall. Vegeta went in after her. 

The two of them lifted their heads up to find some air to breathe, now all wet. Bulma started giggling. 

" You look funny...." she stated. Vegeta narrowed the space between them embracing his hands around her waist. Bulma wrapped her legs around his slim waist and narrowed the space between their faces.

" I'm sorry.." he breathed in her lips, only the waves of the water against the rocks sounding. Bulma embraced her hands around his neck, sweetly caressing the back of his head. They kissed shortly. Vegeta resumed kissing, deepening the kiss for moments longer. Eventually they had to stop for air. 

" You're the most perfect man. Adorable and all.." she stated between delicate sighs as Vegeta placed gentle kisses on her neck. 

" Only when I'm with you.." he stated back resuming his slow pace around Bulma's body. Bulma brought herself to face him and kissed his lips with passion, savoring every inch of his tongue inside of her mouth. Soon enough there were voices indistinct, which were calling on Bulma. That stopped the kiss. 

" That must be Chichi and 18 probably looking for me....I gotta head back. It's probably dinnertime by now..." she stated looking at him. Vegeta kissed her lips lightly. 

" Let them find us here..." he breathed. Bulma giggled at him kissing him again. 

" It's dinner time. Lets just go and get ready...I'll meet you at the dinning room..." she stated. With that agreed, both of them stepped out of the water and reached their way to their cabins....wearing a way too wide smile spread on both their faces. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well? Did you like it? I hope you really did. Next chapter will be about our little friend Chloe....hmm...I'll think of something. I've read some reviews with ideas....and I thank you all for reviewing my story. Maybe I'll do something like that...or completely different. Don't worry I'll think of something. Come on, people! Did you really think I'd break Bulma and Vegeta up? You're all nutz!! Well....that might be in the end....lets just see how I develop the last chapters....there I'll decide if they should stay together or apart. Sorry Yamcha, Goku and Krillin didn't make an appereance here, but they'll be in the upcoming chapters. For now, thanks for reviewing and please review again this one. I hope you liked it!! ^_^


	16. Why?...

Vegeta, Goku and Krillin held their place at their cabin, getting dressed to go to dinner. Vegeta, already dressed, up waited for the guys to be ready, as he threw a ball up in the air, catching in on its way down. He repeated this great diversion, until a knock on the door interrupted his concentration. Seeing the other two guys were way busy, he decided to open the door. After all, he was in a good mood. 

When he swung the door opened, his heart skipped a beat and suddenly was caught on his throat. It was none other than his foster father, looking way mad. He swallowed hard. If there were a time where he would feel fear it would be this one right now. He breathed in, his father still looking at him quite pissed. 

" What the hell is that about you fucking the principal's daughter?" asked his father in a way deep voice. Goku and Krillin paused their movements, glancing outside. Vegeta's breathing started becoming weak, and it was getting harder to swallow. 

" I didn't fuck the principal's daughter..." he stated back sternly, his heart pounding like a rock wanting to get out of his chest. His father slapped his face hard, sending him to fall on the floor. 

" Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku quickly reaching out for him. Vegeta's father walked to Vegeta and tugged his shirt, levitating his whole body from the floor. He could see blood pouring out of one of the corners from Vegeta's lips. His father punched his face again, sending him to the floor once again. Goku placed himself between him and his father. 

" Stop that! You have no right to-" 

" Get out of the way helpless fool. He deserves it! He's fucked with every women existing on this planet!!" he screamed. Vegeta chuckled, struggling to find his way back up. Finally on his feet, he cleansed what blood he could out of the corner of his lips and smirked at his father. His father pushed Goku aside and tugged Vegeta's shirt again, ready to punch him again. 

" Go ahead.....do it, you fucking prick. Kill me! If you have the guts to do it then kill me!! Do it!! Do it!!!" screamed Vegeta spitting on his face. Vegeta's father slapped him hard once again while his anger rose up higher, which made him punch him hard on the face and body several times, pouring more blood out of his mouth and breaking several bones inside of him. His eyes looked already bruised by the time Goku could be back on his feet again and tried separating them once more. 

" Get away from here, you monster! You're going to kill him!!" he struggled to get the old man's hands off Vegeta, but it was no use. Krillin had already run downstairs to look for help. 

The door swung open widely, making the man stop his violent movements. 

" Let him go, or I will personally seek for your life in jail to be a personal hell..." stated from behind of them the great Mr. Plecki ( who would've ever thought..). The man turned, still Vegeta's shirt on his hand. Vegeta's face hanged loosely, almost at the brink of falling unconscious, as he groaned in pain. His eyes had blood around them and his cheekbones and cheeks were bruised from slaps and punches. Some of his ribs were wounded since the guy hit him on every single spot he had to be injured. Vegeta's father let go off him, letting his head thud lightly against the floor. 

" You will come with me, sir. Make a wise decision. May I add that you will be in jail for the longest time.....believe me when I say I will seek for it....No one comes into a school activity and beats up my students-" 

" He is my son!" reclaimed the old man roughly. Mr. Plecki frowned harder. 

" He is my son too. And I love him more than what you, in a million lifetimes could ever do!!" exclaimed the teacher proudly. Vegeta turned his head to the teacher and managed to give out a weak, almost exhausted smirk, before closing his eyes for a while. Goku ran towards Vegeta. 

" Vegeta...don't worry.....we'll get you out of here....." tried comforting his friend, smacking softly his face for Vegeta to come back to life once again. Vegeta opened his eyes with great effort, then coughed up another large amount of blood, indicating he was not doing too well. Goku stood up and went to Krillin. 

" Krillin.....Vegeta needs as much supplies as he can get. Go to the emergency room down at the Resort and look for the guys that can call an ambulance. Please remember the supplies, Go!" he stated. Krillin ran out of the cabin in seconds, doing as told. Goku reached inside the bathroom for some towels and got them wet with lukewarm water. Soon he was on the floor beside Vegeta, cleaning up some of the blood spread around Vegeta's hands and face while talking to him so he didn't fall unconscious. 

" Vegeta....Vegeta? ....Um...I talked to Bulma....yeah, I did. And she told me she felt sorry for how things had turned out to be and how much she wanted you to be alive so she could kiss you and she could hold you..." he tried talking his friend back to the world. Vegeta sighed hard and closed his eyes, suddenly everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Vegeta...." a voice indistinct echoed through white walls. The walls shined way too highly, almost irritating his eyes. 

" Vegeta...." the voice called again. Vegeta suddenly realized he was running. He stopped.

" What?....who...are you?" he asked confused, holding his hand in front of his eyes, trying to desecrate where the light was coming from. Suddenly, the voice started gigging sweetly. Then a light, shining figure started walking towards him. Its hair was blond, as the rays of the sun, held back with a white barrette made out of little daisies. Her long figure was covered with a white, long dress that somehow fiddled with some kind of heavenly air. The figure stood in front of him, suddenly holding in front of him a bunch of flowers of all kinds that circled around him continuously, as if it was a diversion machine. The strange woman giggled again as she stared at an amazed Vegeta, who looked at the flowers surrounding him as if it was the first toy he'd gotten on Christmas. 

" Vegeta...." she stated now near him. Vegeta shrouded, and his body started shivering uncontrollably. 

" Mo-Mother...." he stated. The woman nodded her head in a positive agreement, reaching a hand to nearly touch him, but then retreated. Vegeta tried to touch her back, but she stopped him from doing so. 

" You have to head back, my son....she's waiting for you. She'll die if you stay here with me...." she stated sweetly. Vegeta shook his head violently. 

" No...mother....I..." 

" You must go back...You will always have me....I'm glad you remember me...." stated the woman. Vegeta reached to touch her again, but could only touch her hand. The woman smiled at him again. 

" I love you, baby....but she needs you. Go to her....she loves you dearly.....and she will never let go...."

" Why did you left me...." he asked, not really hearing his mother's words. Her mother muffled a sad sound. 

" Look inside you. I am there.....see....?" she stated again, giggling. Vegeta stared at the figure once more, already noticing it started going away. 

" No....come back...where are you?....Come back...." he pleaded, but all the figure could do was back away faster. Suddenly, the white walls changed to black again...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Vegeta!" a sudden scream was heard. Vegeta's eyes shot up wide open. He glanced around him with great astonishment. He then turned to his side and saw Bulma's head cutely tugged inside his shoulder. Vegeta could sense by her sobs that she was crying. He reached out a hand and caressed her head lightly, making her glance up. She quickly dried the tears off her face. 

" You're ....up..." she let out a sigh of relief. Vegeta grunted, then noticed the different kinds of devices wired all around him and his body. He pushed himself up with no effort at all and started taking off the several cables connected on him. 

" What are you doing Vegeta..." Bulma stopped him, pulling him to rest himself again on bed as she connected the cables on him again. " You know you can't take those off. It will make your healing slower...don't be silly...." she stated still tugging some cables on him. e stared at her. 

" Were you crying?" he asked her lowly. She stopped what she was doing when Vegeta held her arm. She swallowed and looked at him, her eyes getting a bit teary. 

" I just....I thought I would never see you again..." she stated lowly, looking to the floor. Vegeta breathed in. Now he understood those words...'she needs you'.....Vegeta pushed himself up again and cupped her face in his hands, making her blue sky eyes shelter inside his deep stare. Enough was said with his eyes, she missed him much, but most of all needed him. He leaned his face closer, narrowing the space between their lips and kissed her shortly. Bulma made the kiss deeper, as if she wanted to absorb everything Vegeta was from the inside to the outside. Vegeta kissed her back with passion, as if she was to be disintegrated into pieces after the kiss stopped. Eventually they had to stop for air....and the door to the hospital room was opened. Vegeta broke the kiss, both of them turning to see who was at the door. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Who is it at the door?!! Don't worry, it's no one you do not wish it was. Anyways, ever wonder what does Chloe have to do with Vegeta's father showing up at camp? You'll find out soon. I know you didn't expect this to happen, but great ideas came to my mind. So all of this fighting and stuff does have a purpose on the story. Don't worry....Vegeta will not die....for now....and Yamcha still didn't appear on this one, but hey...I don't like Yamcha much, so don't expect him to make an appearance at every chapter. Also, the girls will be up in next chapter, too! I know you'd never expect Mr. Plecki would come to the rescue for none other than Vegeta, but then again....Mr. Plecki always cherished him, didn't you notice? Well, thanx for reading the story....the end is coming...soon!! Please review ok? ^_^


	17. Like a son...

The door swung open, and both Bulma and Vegeta looked up, only to find the nurse coming inside. 

" Hello....Mr..." she started, grabbing the clipboard from the edge of the bed. " Vegeta. I see your statistics are getting better. We'll just need a couple of X's on your ribs and see how they are. Then I think you'll be able to go...Everything ok?" she asked warmly and caring. Vegeta nodded, looking at her quite estranged. The nurse smiled. 

" My name is Kara. Now if there's anything you need, you just have to press the little red button on the remote control and call for me. Also, you should be very grateful this young girl is here. She has spent the nights with you....So cute. Ah...I remember what High School love was all about....I used to be a heartbreaker, even when you see me now so fat and old..." she stated making Bulma giggle. Vegeta stared a bit confused. The nurse smiled along. 

" Well...I guess that's it. Food will be here in an hour or so...you can go wonder around but you have to keep the little cables on and you have to carry the little cart with the liquids bag plugged along with you. You can't take your clothes off until the Dr checks on you, and your girlfriend bought some clothes for you, since the other ones were all bloody...they're in the drawer. You look much better by the way....I hope you can get out soon. Also, nice ass....never seen one quite so cute. You sure are the sweetest, cutest young man ever in this hospital-" a beep interrupted her talking, indicating she had other things to do. 

" Well. looks like I'm off. Have a great time, and hope I can see you hence off soon!!" stated the nurse walking out of the room. Bulma started giggling at Vegeta's blank expression. Vegeta glanced at her, his frown a bit hardened and his cheeks lightly decorated with a bit of a red color. She giggled more. 

" I'm sorry....it was just so funny. It looked like she was hitting on you...." she started laughing again. Vegeta smirked in superiority. 

" Well naturally.....Who could resist to such a charm.." he stated sarcastically. That made her stop her laughter. She rolled her eyes, obviously knowing it was his 'pride matters' words right now that spoke for him. Vegeta stared at her deeply as she breathed in and smiled a bit tirelessly to him

" What's wrong?" she asked noticing Vegeta's stare longer than the normal one he'd always give her. Vegeta blinked curiously. 

" That's what I'd ask you....you look .....tense...." he stated. Bulma sighed hard. 

" I feel like I haven't slept for days....you haven't been here for just a couple of hours you know..." she stated. Vegeta grunted. 

" How many days have I been here?" he asked still looking at her eyes. Bulma couldn't take anymore but to narrow the space between their lips. Why did he like to haunt her so with just dark pupils filled of lust? 

" You've been here for two days....one, when they got you here and two, this one." she stated. Vegeta smirked, feeling her lips almost on his. Suddenly the door was opened again, making him glance up, and breaking the total passion moment. It was Chichi and Goku along with Mr. Plecki. 

" Hey Vegeta....ho-how are you doing?" asked Goku from afar. Vegeta looked at him as usual, then smirked. 

" I'm fine..." he stated calmly. Chichi walked to him and kissed his cheek. 

" Here, this is for you..." she stated putting some flowers on the surface beside him. Vegeta glanced at it, the furrowed his brows. 

" What the hell? I'm not dead...why did you bring flowers!?..." he stated confused. Chichi frowned. 

" I brought them in case you died, insensitive prick..." she stated back angered, taking the flowers to herself again. Vegeta smirked, as if making her mad was his only purpose. Bulma elbowed his arm gently and mouthed the words 'don't do that' to him. Soon, he rolled his eyes and rested himself on the bed, chuckling lowly to himself. Chichi walked beside Goku, who was still standing afar, staring at Vegeta quite curiously and a bit scared. 

" Kakarot, what the hell do I have in my face that you keep looking at me as if I was some damn phenomenon!?" he asked irritated. Vegeta could handle Goku...up to some point that is. Goku quivered a bit then stared at him trying to look as normal as possible. 

" Well....I've never seen anything like this before. I don't know what all those things around you can do to me..." he stated. Chichi and Bulma fell back *anime style*. 

" Come on, Goku. You can't be serious about this..." stated Bulma in her almost unbelievable tone. Goku nodded. Mr. Plecki walked beside Vegeta. 

" How are you doing?" he asked. Vegeta looked at him, his eyes showing a bit of mercy. Bulma, Chichi and Goku decided to leave the two men alone. The three of them already knew Mr. Plecki and Vegeta had a lot to talk about. 

" I will be here in about an hour ok? Get some rest..." stated Bulma kissing his cheek and turning around. Vegeta held her wrist lightly, making her turn around again. She knew what he wanted....and what she wanted too. Bulma leaned in and kissed his lips shortly. 

" I'll miss you...." she stated slowly walking away. 

" Me too..." he whispered to himself, watching Bulma hence her way outside of the room. 

Mr. Plecki sat on the chair beside his bed. There was an awkward silence, for Vegeta had no idea what to say so far....and neither did the old teacher. Finally, deciding to break the silence, Mr. Plecki started talking. 

" Well, uh....you look much better than yesterday..." he stated. Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Mr. Plecki sighed hard. 

" I'm glad you're ok. There are some complications concerning your parents, Vegeta. For starters, he's going to jail along with your mother, or his wife in this case. Also, he'll be sentenced for abuse against a minor and all his belongings are going to pass to you-" 

" I don't want them." Vegeta cut him off. Plecki looked at Vegeta already knowing what his statement stood for. 

" Well, there is nothing else we can do about the stuff that belonged to your father-" 

" Burn the house with the money inside. Sell the car and get them as far away from me as possible." he cut him off again, this time his voice sounding a bit cold. Plecki stared at the 'little guy' and memories started to pass by him. He remembered Vegeta in third grade, the first time he'd ever met him. He wasn't the coolest child, nor he was the most polite. But to be a third grader, he was brighter than most of the kids in his grade, fourth and fifth....and that always impersonated Mr. Plecki. That's when the old man made the promise to himself...he would make Vegeta the brightest student in the Universe. Mr. Plecki was the only one that teached him stuff from higher grades, considering he was a teacher of High School and not elementary school and that Vegeta had the capacity to understand the new material the teacher was instructing him. Vegeta was the kind of student that wanted to hang out in school as much as possible....Plecki always asked himself what could make this kid stay at school for so long, considering his little friends were always anxious to go home to their parents. But he wasn't, therefore, he became his teacher after class from third grade and on. And it was worth it. Vegeta was the second best SAT score above the whole nation. He didn't beat the first guy for 3 points. _Must've been an answer he got wrong_ the teacher thought. Then the contemplation stroke him: What a coincidence that he would meet this smart kid when he was being substitute for a teacher? 

When the time passed by, it was discovered this kid's parents abused of him physically. Mr. Plecki had always wanted to kill the damn bastards that didn't know what a piece of gold they were breaking. Vegeta was one lucky dude, for he could've died a long time ago....but instead decided to find some help on his own. Then the teacher made another recent discovery. The guy never had life easy, but he was strong enough to fight against it. It was like going the wrong direction against a river. Like if people walked by pass him and then suddenly people turned to be at their knees for him in a matter of seconds. Vegeta coughed, breaking the trance off the teacher. He looked at Vegeta in the eyes. That look filled with so much pain and yet so much passion. It was a shame seeing through his eyes that innocence was once broken and torn away from him at such a tender age. But then again.....Mr. Plecki asked himself.....would he have been so brilliant if he wasn't broken? 

" Uh...Vegeta. Where do you plan to go to study? I have several scholarships from the University of Spain and two more on Rome and Paris themselves...would you like to go there?" he asked him. Vegeta breathed in not really knowing what to say. 

" I....don't....know...." he answered back his stare down. Mr. Plecki glanced at the clock. 

" Wow, it's almost 2pm. I gotta be heading back to school, they wouldn't let me off the whole day and I did stay off the whole day...haha. Isn't that funny. Soon I'll have to-" 

" Thank you..." he cut him off looking at the mature man in the eyes. Mr. Plecki gave him a warm smile placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

" Anytime, kid.." he stated, giving him a welcoming hug. 

" Be back to school by Monday....I'm sure everybody will be glad to see you...." he stated now walking towards the door. Vegeta smiled at the teacher nodding in agreement. Soon the teacher was out of the room, and he was left all alone for a while. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ok. This is Chapter 17. As I already told you, the end is near....so the story will be over soon. Also, I wanted to emphasize on telling you guys I love the story 'Love and Lust' by Akumude....by far my favorite author. She really keeps the characters on their original roll and I loved the story because it cleared out some things for me. So read it, I'm sure you'll love it too. Also, America's Sweethearts has been uploaded and currently possesses 4 chapters. Please I beg of you guys to read it, and see if you like it. If not, it's ok. I know Bulma isn't a slut, and I'm not trying to make her look like one, people. She's just a spoiled brat used to be having everything...and with that comes men, material stuff and usually the sexual stuff. Don't be mad at me, please!! I love Bulma...don't I show on my other stories?! But well, I wanted to be an extremist and take her spoiled attitude to extreme. Attitudes are not good around someone who knows our game....hmm....just read the story. And try your best to like it. Bulma is going to grow out of it.....eventually....maybe....ah, just read it!! And don't forget to review this chapter, please ok? thanx ppl!!...^_^


	18. Love...

In case you didn't notice....ok....I changed the rating on this one.....contains lemons....hope you enjoy!! ^_^ Please do not read if you feel offended ok? Thanx!!!

Finally, the horrible week at the Resort had passed, and Vegeta got out of the hospital two hours later after Plecki's visit and was all-better at his house. Bulma ringed the doorbell to the penthouse, which Gia answered gladly. 

" Hello...um I was hoping I could see Vegeta...-" 

" Say no more" grinned Gia widely, swinging the door open and indicating for Bulma to walk in. " Vegeta's in his room. He said he needed to be alone for a while. I heard about Uncle Harry going on the camp trip. He beat the shit out of the little guy again. I hate him. I wish I knew what jail he's being kept. I swear I will sneak up at night and cut his guts off and shove them through his throat then ask him how does that feel....he's a fucking lunatic. I'm just so sick and tired of it!!" she stated. Bulma stared more astonished than ever. She couldn't believe Gia being so protective....but most of all so 'violent'. Gia let out a small chuckle watching Bulma's amusement. 

" Don't mind me. Come in....I'm sure you can go to Vegeta's room. He's not doing anything crazy in there...." she stated, both girls giggled. Bulma made it inside and walked through the dark hallways. Soon she was before Vegeta's room. 

Bulma knocked two times and waited. Nothing. She decided it would be better if she just went inside. He wouldn't mind....and it was she after all. She swung the door open and walked inside. 

Vegeta was sleeping....as always, naked. His chest was out in the open, along with his firm abs and a little bit lower.....once again, the covers enclosed from his masculine gender and all the way down, one of his thigh was a little bit out in the open. She tip toed her way near him and watched him sleep ever so gently. His face still had a few small bruises and cuts.....but still he looked way cute. The outline of his eyes was beautiful....it was amazingly dark. If he was a woman, she would have to say that he wore black eye liner all the time. Then his eyelashes made his gaze so deep, so pure. She loved when he lusted for her. She felt as if it was a 'once in a lifetime' stare. Suddenly she felt the urge to touch his lips. They were so silky, and looked so flushed and hot. Smiling to herself, she ran a gentle finger through his upper lip, letting it slide gently through the soft skin. His lips were rather fascinating and warm. He stiffened shortly, then moved a little bit. Bulma quickly removed the finger away from him, as not to wake him, then let out a sigh of relief when she saw he resumed his sleeping. She then resumed to run a finger through his hard chest, letting it slide freely all the way through his strong abs, running along the lines that marked his strong muscles. Vegeta groaned a little bit in despite, then stirred a little bit more, but still held his chest exposed. Bulma once again removed her hand, afraid he might've woken up this time....but didn't. She smiled to herself. Resuming the slow pace, she sledded her hand now up his thigh, letting it slither gently as up as she could get before even touching the 'sacred' grounds. Vegeta's eyes snapped wide open, suddenly jerking up and movement grabbing her wrist hard. She gasped and started chuckling. 

" I was playing....I'm sorry....I'm sorry...." she stated still between hard chuckles. Vegeta let go off her and sighed hard. 

" Don't play with me while I'm asleep...." he demanded tease fully. Bulma grinned at him, then leaned and kissed his lips shortly then held her place ever so close beside him. Vegeta gathered some of the bundles and covered his parts as much as he could with them. Bulma sat on his lap, then rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, sometimes giving short kisses. Bulma caressed his hair as she talked. 

" I went to Chichi's and she wants to go to a party to celebrate that you're ok, now." 

" Tell her I'm not ok and we'll stay here..." he stated now lazily letting one of her spaghetti straps fall loosely all the way to her arm. Bulma sighed hard, cuddling more into him. He stopped her a bit hard, then leaned on her ear...

" Stop fidgeting you're making me horny....." he demanded. Bulma quickly reacted by turning herself around and wrapping her legs around his slim waist. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her, only a second passed before he was savoring her with desire. Bulma let herself explore his lips, welcoming the taste of Vegeta himself in her.....suddenly she felt his hands go under her cotton top, caressing the small features of her back. She shivered a little bit, feeling her body go gossebumps under his warm, enticing touch. She needed to give in....wanted to give in.....but then again...not so fast. His fingers traced her spine so slow...and so pleasing. It was beginning to get hard for her to breathe while he kissed her so passionately, and ran his hands over her small back. Vegeta felt pleased as he caressed such a soft silky skin. He felt Bulma's heartbeats on his chest as he pushed her gently to him to sense her sweet flesh against his warm one. Bulma broke the kiss, trying to contain herself from breathing hard against the kiss, letting Vegeta kiss her face gently, running his lips through her smooth skin, then her jawbone......following a hot trace on the back of her ear and all around it, he traced its form with his warm tongue. His hands managed to stop their pace, and now ran slickly through her hipbones, holding her in place slightly as he kissed her collarbone and continued his cadenced movements all around her neck...now reaching farther. Bulma raised her hands slowly, as Vegeta followed by tracing her whole arms along as he took off her top. Soon her breast were out in the open, and she couldn't help it but to moan as she felt Vegeta's mouth quickly bringing warmness to her newly exposed skin that once felt cold. She arched her back at him several times as he kept suckling down her breast, nipping the nipple teasingly with his tongue, while his other hand squeezed her other breast slowly, as if to build a comforting pace between the movements he did on both her breasts. Bulma started experiencing the new, wet feeling under her. She moaned louder as Vegeta's movements started to become faster and a bit more rough....devouring her with passion until she couldn't take it anymore. He felt her weaken and decided to rest himself on the bed, then rolled over.....so now he would be on top of her. Bulma placed her hands both caressing the back of his head, leaning his head for him to kiss her again. He backed away, making her whimper in protest. She unrested herself from the bed and tried pressing her lips against his, but he backed off again, making her once again protest. He smirked. Her protest were being quite demanding. Both of them opened their eyes, panting hard. Her breath was starting to get away from her, but he was trying to control himself as much as he could, not really wanting to give in to her so fast. Bulma's bright eyes shined with illusion, and plain desire. She wanted him and he knew...but it was almost too different her stare from his....for his not only show lust...but caring too, making him doubt himself for a microsecond. His trance broke up fast as he felt Bulma cup his face in her hands. He searched for her pupils with his dark orbs....a teaseful game he had founded quite amusing. Finally settling the glance they stared at one another for long. She panted hard caressing his cheeks in her hands. 

" Make love to me...." she requested almost whispered. His eyes widened for a second then looked at her profoundly. Not only did he not know what to say...but what....to ....do.... Quickly, she kissed his lips, taking him out of the daze. He reacted fast, inserting his tongue on her mouth, once again tasting the fresh liquids she reserved inside of her as a woman. Almost uncomfortable, Vegeta reached Bulma's zipper on the pant and slid it down, following by Bulma taking off his, both of them tossing the clothes out of bed. Finally naked was kind of a relief from both of them, considering they were finding it kind of difficult to move around with clothes. Soon, Bulma found the time to explore Vegeta's body as he was busy teasing her breasts once again. She caressed his nipples lightly, her hand running smoothly because of the layers of sweat covering both of them. Vegeta grunted a bit low...not that she noticed anyway. She kept running her hands along his hard body....his muscles tensing at every second she lowered her hands on him. Vegeta opened his eyes a bit thoughtful....seeing where Bulma was heading all the way. He resumed his teasing on her, grabbing her hand, which was teasing playfully his lower abs. Bulma's hold became stronger than his and soon her hand ran through his masculine length....he shivered. Bulma smiled evilly as she felt him shiver against her quite hard. ...._I see Mr. Mighty has quite a weak point....._ she smirked wider as the thought ran through her mind. He returned back to her and kissed her hard, his tongue running through Bulma's mouth passionately....she started giving in slow thrusts. She could feel Vegeta's breathing starting to raise big time...his body shivering against hers now more visibly. He tried kissing her more deeply...only passion held the long links around this kiss. Bulma thrusted a bit faster, now making him groan against her mouth. She wouldn't want to stop the kiss right now....it was the most passion, desire and caring filled kissed she'd shared with him. Bulma kept her pace...only increasing the velocity of her hands on him. His groans went several times on her mouth....hot and pleasant. Soon, he couldn't control it anymore, and could kiss her no more, so he broke the kiss....only groaning beside her silently. Bulma smiled to herself once again. She didn't want to sound bad or anything....but seeing Vegeta's lusty-filled voice taking over deathly moans and groans filled of pleasure was something she definitely never thought would happen...perhaps until today. He wouldn't let her go that easy....she knew....but then again....she always knew. Vegeta shivered violently beside her. Bulma knew he was holding himself, try to maintain himself under control. But no such luck. She was driving him wild....._I never knew I could do that...._she dazed to herself. Vegeta found this a moment of weakness, and soon returned to torture her lips with his gentle kisses, kissing her lower lips with fervor, and quickly taking her hand off him. She agreed on that fact. It was time for her to shiver and breathe hard enough. 

With no time to spent, he gripped his hips against hers, stopping her from wiggling at any time he'd make a movement. As he kissed her, he slowly ran his hand through her sides, reaching to open her legs gently, followed by him placing himself between them. She was sure he was about to enter her, but then felt something else....something new... His hand caressed her inner thigh slightly, and moved with great haste around her already sweaty skin. He couldn't help but to smirk as he noticed her skin go goosebumps once again. Slowly, he teased her crotch....playing with her as he listened her mouth escape several moans. Bulma started to groan louder as if she was protesting for him to enter her, now. Finally agreed he smirked as he slowly entered her wet entrance with one gentle finger. Bulma arched her back in pleasure as she felt his finger tease her inside with such warmness. He resumed his slow pace in and out of her, while he sucked down on one of her hardened nipples. She shivered violently never knowing Vegeta did have such an art. Meanwhile Vegeta decided to fasten his pace, now was making her moan a loudly and thrust her hips hard against him. He held her back down again now himself gripping her with his own hips a bit more tight...her moans filled with pleasure as he joined a second finger inside of her....which now made her world spin around herself. Vegeta returned to kiss her mouth deeply, but she couldn't contain the urges that slowly built inside of her....and soon she was way out of breath, as Vegeta kept kissing all around her sweat-covered body, his fingers still driving her wild. He smirked against her skin, suddenly leaving her hotness out cold. She whimpered in protest wanting him to come back again and fill her all around with pleasure.....and he did...only this time he let himself inside of her....

He slowly thrusted inside of her letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding back....a sudden breathe of air filled with satisfaction. Bulma led out a small gasp as she felt his all inside of her hard. Vegeta thrusted himself again, making her gasp be replaced by a low moan that sounded almost as a whimper...she wanted more of him....fast. He thrusted inside of her a third time, hearing her moan get louder as her continued his movements in a comfortable, pleasurable yet rhythmic pace. The bed shook wildly as both of them moved in a ferocious sickle. Pants and whines came out of them both as the pleasure covered them with great determination. Bulma's moans got louder as Vegeta's movements fastened inside of her. She felt her moans being torn out of her soul....and she was about to come. Only Vegeta wasn't shivering as much as she was. Their muscles throbbing and contracting, both their expressions strange...yet satisfied. Some warm feeling covered Vegeta followed by a loud moan coming out of Bulma. Soon he felt himself about to loose it, and pushed farthest...until several seconds later he came behind her, letting out a loud moan. Both of them panting hard, Vegeta thrusted in and out of her hard and deep a few more times before finally slowing down his pace until he stumbled on top of her. Bulma embraced her arms around him, kissing his forehead then resting her head on the pillow, trying to catch her breath. Vegeta continued to kiss her neck eventually as he snuggled himself on the crook of her neck cutely and warm. Both their bodies covered in sweat, he rolled off her, resting himself, his chest down, beside Bulma. He pulled her close to him, embracing his arm around her waist, his head on the crook of her neck. Bulma's legs were s bit spread, one of his legs resting between them. His breathing had gotten a bit more controlled, but still she could feel his pants tingling on her neck as he rested beside her. She smiled to herself. 

" I love you.." she whispered turning to face him. Vegeta opened his already closed eyes and looked at her lazily. 

" Too..." he stated fading away to sleep. She giggled to herself, closing her eyes behind him. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A Lemon....I never thought I'd do one....worse when I don't even know how to!! Well you can review and tell me how bad it sucked or how much you liked it ( if you did ) ....for all of you needy to know....I have never done a lemon in my life....so I wouldn't expect negative bad reviews to be on my static's. Anywayz....I thank everyone who liked it....who knows....maybe I'll do some other one....in another time. For now....don't flame me....please....I haven't done something like this before so please.....be lenient. Thank you for reading the story. I have been receiving some reviews on my other story ' America's Sweethearts - NOT A PARODY' that are disappointing me in continuing the story. For the LAST TIME I'll repeat it. I know Bulma is not a slut....never in her life!! COME ON PEOPLE. AS MUCH AS I LOVE VEGETA I AM A HUGE FAN OF HER TOO!! But you can't expect me to do Bulma as the DB series little Bulma or as the DBZ series Bulma.....I mean....come on. They're not even in the same universe.....they are not fighters...therefore she's not the brilliant....spoiled scientist. She is Bulma that doesn't know Goku or Chichi or Krillin or Gohan....neither of them. I know ( once again )....the she is not a slut.....but I am trying to give them a life without trying to save the universe or some monstrous alien coming after them...so be lenient. This is the first time I've done it ok? Please review and thanks for reading...^_^


	19. Appearances...

Bulma woke up at the sound of someone at the door knocking. She glanced beside her only to find Vegeta, resting peacefully with his whole arm embraced around her waist. She breathed out in happiness, and smiled widely knowing Vegeta was at her side. For this moment she was truly graceful, not to mention she felt complete, to her surprise. Soon the knocking at the door ceased, and she took that moment to look gracefully at Vegeta. _I am so thankful I've found someone like you. You can be stubborn some times but you sure love me in an amazing almost fascinating way...not that you like admitting you do..._she giggled to herself. Vegeta moaned a bit lazily, moving himself around but never opening his eyes. He only tightened his grip around Bulma and resumed his sleeping. Bulma traced the outline of his brows. They were soft, like she thought they would be. Soon he opened his eyes slothfully, then looked at her warmly and smiled, caressing her back with his gentle fingers giving her a short peck on her delicate lips. 

" I love you...." she stated back. Vegeta smirked then leaned and gave her another kiss, this time savoring her as if she was candy....the kind of candy that tastes so good you eat it slowly, fearful of it come to an end. Bulma cupped his face in her hands to kiss him harder....soon enough they had to stop for air...

" I wish I could stay here and do.....that thing...." Bulma suggested looking at him flirtatiously. Vegeta frowned at her. 

" There's no way I'm going to do that again!!" he stated a bit loud, but still low for Bulma. Bulma pouted at him

" Pretty please..." she now asked in her sweet little 'take - pity - of - me' voice. Vegeta tried to frown harder, attempting to try and not to let her see that her efforts were starting to take over his reaction. He sighed hard. 

" No..." he stated once again. Bulma snuggled on his chest, caressing it with her soft hair. 

" Please...." she whined once again. Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

" Fine!!" he finally gave up. Bulma giggled and faced him. 

" I knew you'd do it!! Come on! It's always so fun!!" she stated cheerfully. Vegeta rolled his eyes once again and looked at her. 

" I swear to god woman....if you weren't so beautiful or such a loudmouthed, crazy woman, I would never do what I just agreed on..." he stated. Bulma frowned at him, then stuck out her tongue at him. 

" If I wasn't such a loudmouthed beautiful woman, you could never love me, so can it!!" she stated back, smiling in superiority. Vegeta's scowl hardened. That is until Bulma kissed his lips without notice. 

" I knew that you'd agree on doing it again..." she stated. Vegeta sighed hard and rolled his eyes once again

*** Later On ***

"....but the princess got disappointed when she saw that in fact...that wasn't the prince she was hoping for either. She knew because the special feeling in her heart wouldn't start beating, and soon, she wanted to give away her dream and search for the love of her life..." started Bulma. Vegeta followed, as he rested his back on the back of the bed, Bulma sitting in between his legs. 

" Then came her little friend rabbit and told her ' Don't give up now. You must search farther.' The princess's eyes became teary ' Why mustn't I give up? I have not found him yet, and I will die without love..' she stated back hopelessly. The rabbit jumped on her lap and smiled at her. ' We must never feel sorry for ourselves. If you reach farther you'll find him' he encouraged her..." stated Vegeta as lowly and sweet as he could. Bulma smiled caressing the arm Vegeta had embraced around her, as Vegeta rested his chin on her head.

" And so the rabbit's words started to resound on her head from dusk 'till morning. When she woke up, she decided to have a long walk through the woods. Maybe she could think clearly when the sound of the waterfall, and the sight of the dawn inspired her well being, and would make her sensible to start living a new day to try and find the man that deserved her heart. She had looked through certain places and all around them, but found nothing. The thought of how long she'd looked for was only making her wish she could give it up. But then she would never be happy, or so told her the goblin. A tear ran freely through her cheek as she remembered the goblin telling her that 'she was to find love before the third sunset of spring, or else she would die of a broken heart'...." stated Bulma again. Vegeta held her a bit more tight and kissed her head. 

" The Princess decided to go and search for where the waterfall was sounding. It would be more refreshing to start a day by splashing some water into her skin and falling into a graceful nap while the water covered her completely. When she got near, she heard some voice...a masculine tone. She hid herself under some bushes and spread two branches apart, only to see more clearly. The voice started to sound in a melodic tone, as the masculine figure standing before her splashed a poor amount of water to his face. The princess's heart started beating surprisingly, and soon a smile took over her angelic features...." he stated sweetly. Bulma kissed his hand as he ran it through her neck gently, his lips still kissing her head eventually. Bulma smiled. 

" Determined to find out what this feeling inside her all of the sudden appeared, she walked out of the bushes and down, until she could be at the sight of the handsome prince. The man smiled at her, observing her beautiful features steadly. The princess smiled back, looking at him curiously, for she had never seen such a handsome man, and never had felt such a powerful feeling inside her. Soon the man approached her, brushing some of the long waves on her hair back of her face. The princess's cheeks flushed with rose colors, as she smiled innocently at the handsome male. ' You must be the nymph. The goddess that the goblin cursed me to find or else I would die....' he stated at her. The princess smiled back at him warmly, blinking her beautiful blue eyes at him...." she stated. Vegeta caressed her cheek with his fingers. 

" So the princess's heart suddenly burst a cooling feeling all around her body that made her giggle out of plain happiness....for she had found the man that not only would break the spell, but would love her eternally. ' You must be the prince....the prince the goblin cursed me to find or else I would die of a broken heart..' she stated back. But the man's expression suddenly became gloomy. ' I am no prince. I am but a simple man that does not posses nor the riches or the glory...' he stated back. The princess turned her head down sadly and disappointed. ' And I am no nymph. I am but a beautiful princess searching for my prince...' she stated back lowly..." he stated. Bulma continued. 

" The man walked to her, and held her face on his hands. ' There is nothing left for both of us but to love each other. At least we'll die knowing what love was..' he suggested. The princess agreed by kissing his lips tenderly. The kiss broke when the goblin magically appeared in front of the two of them. ' Look at what I found....perfect love...' started the gobbling. The man and the princess exchanged confused looks, and soon their attention was brought back by the goblin, who magically gave the princess a sparkling white dress, and gave the man a black, silky tuxedo with a bow on the collar neck. The princess smiled at the goblin enthusiastically, while the man in the tuxedo looked at the goblin confused. ' I do not explain what is this about?' asked the man. The goblin smiled at him while tapping his magical cane around covering the waterfall with white daisies along with the princess's hair. 'You don't always find love as perfect as you expect it. Appearances may fool you...but not love...' he stated back, quickly disappearing. The princess ran to the man's arms and kissed him..." stated Bulma. Vegeta kissed her cheek. 

" And they lived happily ever after..." he stated back. Bulma turned, her legs each falling on his sides, and kissed him. 

" I love you so much...." she stated kissing him again. Vegeta looked at her. 

" You should call home. You've been here from morning to almost nighttime..." he stated caringly. Bulma smiled and kissed him again. 

" Remember tomorrow's Chem test. I guess I will see you there....and don't worry. My dad thinks I'm at Chichi's.....we have nothing to worry about..." she smiled. Vegeta raised a brow in confusion. 

" Ah...so now you're the bad ass and I'm the pure little angel..." he stated back at her teasefuly. She smiled at him, pressing her forehead gently against his. 

" Correct..." she added embracing her arms around his neck. Vegeta held her waist gently. 

" I think....I'm....falling...in love with you..." stated Vegeta out of nowhere. Bulma held her face back and looked at him surprised. 

" Is that so?" she asked, her heart pounding as if it wanted to come out of her chest. Vegeta smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands. 

" Yes...it is so. Like I said....you're beautiful, yet is not the reason why I love you so. You've made me grow, and see that I was worth in life. And I am thankful for it...I'm thankful for you..." he stated. Bulma smiled at him, then leaned and hugged him tight. 

" I never knew you loved me this much..." she stated while still hugging him. Vegeta broke the hug and looked at her, passion and love written on his black deep stare. 

" Now you do..." he stated. Bulma, without hesitation, kissed him deeply.....and well, then discovered the truth. ' Appearances may fool you....but not love...' 

~ The End ~ 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Well...the end!! Finally, huh? How'd you like it? I hope it was ok!! I tried to look for a better end, but I couldn't find anything more than this one. It was way cute ( or so I thought ) so that's why I did it. I hope you enjoy it as well!! Also, I would like to thank all the people that enjoyed and reviewed this fanfic, you don't know how grateful I am that you did!! Thank You. You're the ones that kept this one alive, and ok, let me just ask, once again.....which one of you thought I would keep Bulma and Vegeta away from one another?!! Come on people I'm crazy but not phsycopath crazy!! Beside I love the couple and I was thinking of maybe continue it...now not something long, like ten to fifteen more chapters....just one maybe two more, to end it with Goku and friends. That;s whichever you want....it's up to you once again, fans!! OMG, I am just so excited and thankful because of all your reviews, I wouldn't know how else to say thank you!! I am going to miss writing this fic, but right now I have a little bit of work to do. Does 'America's Sweetheart's' ring a bell?! Well, I've been getting negative reviews, but it's ok. I can't expect everyone to agree with my idea, can I? There was a girl that reviewed telling me she was sorry....look, you don't have to be sorry ok? We all have different expectations out of the fics, and I am not hoping for you to like it as much as some other people did. What I did say was to give it a chance if you'd like to, ok? But you don't have to be sorry, that makes me feel as if somehow I said that you offended me and you didn't ok? So please.....let us all be happy ok? ...^_^ I come in peace....^_^ Now I'm getting overwhelmed. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed DBZ at Meredith Brooks, and I guess you'll read from me in another time. Be sure to read 'Great Expectations' is my recently released story. I hope you like it as well, considering its well, my second fanfic with the GT gang. I really do not know much about GT, so it's an A/U, ok. I try to keep characters to play their roles as well, but I don't know them that much so I can't really use them that well. Anyway, please read it ok? and review it, its all I'm asking from you...ok? !! Buh Bye!! 


End file.
